NEW TIBETTE ERA
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: This is the story of Bette and Tina after the interrogation at the police station and their life in NY. M for he mature content it would appear in here. Please give it an opportunity, it have a lot of love
1. Interrogation drama

BETTE POV

Angie came to the media room where I have been since we came from the station. I'm waiting for Tina to calm down so we can talk about two things. My "affair" and her previous lesbian relationship that she forgot to tell me.

-Hi sweet pea, can you give mama B a hug.

Angie does as I told her and she also give me a kiss on the cheek –You sad momma?

-A little bit, I don't like when mama T is mad at me.

-Me neither –she giggles and I can't help but giggle with her because I adore her with everything I am –Mommy told me to told you that you have to take me night night.

-Ok, c'mon.

I take my daughter upstairs to her room and read her a story, when she is fast asleep I go down the stairs to the main floor and into the living room where Tina is. She looks at me and I have a déjà vu, I'm remembering that horrible night when she found that I cheated on her but this time is different, I tell myself, this time nothing happened between me and Kelly.

-Tina can you…

-HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!? NOW THAT WE WERE HAPPY! THAT WE WERE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! –She cries so hard that I want to wrap her in my arms and hold her thigh but I know she won't let me at this state- AND WITH KELLY, KNOWING HOW JEALOUS I WAS!

-TINA PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN! –When she calm down I start talking and I just look at her in the eyes –Last time I cheated on you, the night of Provocations, what did you saw in my eyes?

-Guilt, anguish, sadness and repentance.

-Ok, look at my eyes now when I tell you that I didn't cheat on you with Kelly or anyone else, I made that mistake five years ago and I would never do that again –Tina is trying to talk so I put my hand on her mouth and with my other hand take her near me –Believe me when I tell you that I love you with my life and I would not break our family again and yes…yes I know you had seen the video and I don't know how it is but I would tell you everything that happens: Kelly came here, without an invitation, with two flutes and champagne, she was drunk and she tried to hit on me, I said no, I said that she loses her opportunity and that I was madly in love with you and she broke one of the glassed so I bend down and started cleaning the mess while she was there, doing nothing. From Jenny's window it can seem what it wasn't, I promise you I didn't cheat on you. Please, believe me, look at my eyes…please, I swear on my fathers grave that I didn't cheat on you.

-I believe you –she looks at my eyes one last time and said: I believe you, I see in your eyes that you are telling the truth but why you didn't told me that she was there when we talked that night?

-Because I know you and I know that you are still afraid that I would cheat on you and you would have dropped that opportunity and came home so I didn't tell you.

-BUT, BUT THAT WOULD HAVE SAVE US ALL THIS DRAMA! I….I HATE WHEN YOU HIDE THINGS FROM ME!

-It's just…then Jenny threatens me and I was scared that you would leave me, I can't live without you anymore T.

-She threatens you? –Tina looks at me with fear in her eyes and I know what she is going to ask me- You didn't…did you..?

-If you are going to ask me if I killed her…no, I didn't. I hated her but I would never kill her, at the end of the day I have some love for her.

-Yeah…me too, even if she was the one that stoles the negatives.

We sit down on the sofa and hug, expressing all the love we feel for each other. But then I remember what that detective told me.

TINA POV

I really can know if Bette is telling me the truth or not just by looking at her eyes: when she cheated on me with Candace I knew she was feeling sorry and sadness, when I confronted her in the Planet after she left Candace I knew she was hesitant to tell me that she has been with her that morning, when I told her I was coming home again I could see her happiness and when I told her I was having feelings for men, I knew I lost her that moment. The only time I couldn't tell if she was telling me the truth or not was at Jenny's party when she told me she loved Jodi, she said yes with her mouth but with her eyes she was saying "I love you and not her" according to Bette. But I didn't see it.

Now she is telling the truth and I can't be happier right now.

Until I hear her next words: I am really you FIRST, last and forever?

-Of…of course you are baby.

And I know she is going to yell because her vein is getting harder and harder, that means she is getting mad.

-DON'T LIE TO ME TINA! THE DETECTIVES TOLD ME THAT THEY JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOUR FIRST LESBIAN RELATIONSHIP WAS WITH YOUR SISTER! I KNOW SHE SEXUALLY ABUSED YOU T, ….Why you…why you had to lie to me? Why you never told me? IT WAS THAT HURT TO TRUST ME OR IT WAS BETTER TO LIE TO ME?!

She goes to the other end of the room and look at me, waiting for a response. I don't know what to tell her. I trust her, I know she would not let me because of this but…but what if now it is too late? What if she let me now?

-I…I was ashamed…until tonight I still blame myself for what happened and it was too hurt to accept it. I…of course I trust you, completely but I just wanted to take that part of my life away, to just forget…I…I'm sorry –I can't look at her eyes, they are expressing anger and disappointment.

-BUT WHY YOU TOLD ME I WAS YOUR FIRST? I WAS NOT! You know what? I need some time to calm down, go to bed; I'm going to Kit's. I would be here in less than three hours…I don't want to do something that we would regret tomorrow!

And she disappeared through the door. I do my hygiene routine and wait for her in bed… I just hope she would forgive me, she would understand….Kit always makes her understand.


	2. Understanding you

BETTE'S POV

I drive my car all the way to my sister's flat and I know is late and they would be in bed, sleeping, safely in Sonny's arms but I just need…I need to understand Tina…I need to forget Tina…I need my T…my happily ever after.

I knock on the door and wait.

-Baby sis? Wat' ya' doing here? –Kit let me enter her house and I just fell into her arms, crying –This is about Tina founding Jenny's video, isn't it? –I shook my head- No?...then what it is? Come ere' Bette, sit down on the sofa, I'm going to make some tea.

When Kit get back in the room with two cups of tea I start calming myself and opening to her, I told her everything I found that night and explain to her how I couldn't understand why she didn't told me when I had told her everything, good or bad, about my past. My sister at first was in shock but soon she recovers herself and I can see how she is processing everything. I had made the right decision, she would help me understand.

-Elizabeth Maxine Porter, have you ever been abused? –I said no –Have you ever been threatening to be disowned, disinherited? –I said no again- Can you understand what it feels like that your sister, me, told you to have sex with her even if you don't want to do it because you had learned that it is wrong? Have you tried to think about how she felt? –I shook my head this time…processing it all –I see…

-I know I have to think about it, I have to emphasized with her and with what she had been through – I'm starting to know what happened to me earlier- It's this possession feeling again, you know…I feel like I have to know everything about Tina's live. And I also feel betrayed…she had been lying to me all this time…"first, last and forever" was our thing, was even engraved in our committed rings. –I cry again in my sister's arms.

-Bette, go home, hug Tina, try to feel everything she had been through and then talk with her, let her tell you her side of the story, her feelings and why she lied to you…I think she didn't…and she truly believed in that "first, last and forever". Go home and find your happy ending baby sis.

-Ok, thanks Kit.

TINA'S POV

Two hours later Bette isn't here…I'm starting to get worried so I go to check on Angie, it's something that always calm me. She is sleeping on her tummy, with both of her hands on either side of her head and I start crying again. She sleeps exactly like Bette does, she is so like her and I can't lost my Bette again, after everything we had been through, I can't lose her.

-I can't lose her…I can't

-You are not going to lose me T –and two pairs of familiar hands wrap around my waist and her body is press against mine, hugging me tightly. I turn in her arms and hug her too, she is smelling my shampoo and I cry and she cry and we both can feel that love, this love is so deeply that I would fight for it. –Can we talk in our room? I promise I would not raise my voice again.

We go to our room and she sit down in the middle of our bed, patting the spot in front of her for me, I sit there and she grabs my hands.

-What do you want me to do Bette? I would do whatever you want me to do…

-I just want you to tell me everything, from the beginning. I'm giving you the opportunity to explain and please be honest this time.

-Um…ok…I was…twelve, my parents had divorced because my father had an affair with a young woman so my two little siblings, my older sister Charlotte and I moved to Georgia. One day she came to my room and told me this new funny game that all kids were playing in secrets so I accepted…-I look at her eyes and I see pity, sadness and a little bit of angry still –and I was always the boy, it was my first time and I didn't even knew it was sex what we were having. –I pause for a moment to catch my breath and she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, I smile at her- When I realized it was wrong she told me she would tell my parents and that they would disown me so it lasted three years. It was the most horrible thing I had ever done Bette, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

-Shh, baby, shh, it's ok. I hate her, I hate her with everything I have but…I want to know how you feel about it? Why you blame yourself Tina? It wasn't you fault!

-At first I was so ashamed of myself, I used to cry a lot and I feel very disgusted about myself because I really liked women before she abused me, but after that I went straight to men and yes…I think I blamed and blame myself for not being more brave, for not telling my parents the truth, for being so afraid…and she made me feel bad too when she married a pastor and become this catholic, devoted wife with three children and told me I was going straight to hell. –Bette rub my hands and I start to calm down- I think what I needed was to talk to someone and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was just afraid that you would let me, you would felt disgusted or something.

Bette kiss me, this time is a kiss full of love, well, there's a little bit of angry but tehre's more love and I know she is starting to forgive me and I have to explain to her the truth.

-I told you, you were my "first last and forever" because is true: you were my first love and the first lesbian relationship I accepted to have, you are going to be my last and my forever love. I promise I was not lying, I mean it….probably not the same way as you mean it but it was true. I love you with all my heart.

Bette just kissed me and push me so she was on top of me. Her kiss deepens, her tongue wanting entrance to my mouth and I was willing to let her, to let her make love to me and I make love to her, showing her how much I love her. All the buttons of her shirt fly through the room and her black bra has a front open so I immediately take care of it and take care of her breasts that are waiting for me, I kiss and suck them with pure love and hearing her moaning made me smile. She rolls us over so I am on top and take care of my pajamas so I am fully naked. I kiss her mouth, her neck, the valley between her breasts and finally I reach her trousers…-Oh baby, just take them off, don't tease me anymore.

I take them off and I came face to face with her pussy, the most wonderful treasure for me. I kiss and suck her throbbing clit multiple times until her legs are pressing against my head and she is moaning loudly

–Baby, shh, you would wake Angie and she would ruin our fun.

-Don't be so damn good and I would not moa….ahhh, fucking mother of god….JESUS, TINAAAA!

She finally came all over my mouth so I get back to her mouth and kiss her passionately while my fingers play with her entrance, seeing the amount of wetness I enter her with three fingers and she bite my neck but Bette Porter is fast and she immediately starts playing with my clit while kissing my breasts, she is sending shivers all over my spine. She inserts two fingers inside me, oh god damn it.

-Ohhh Bette, I love youuuu

-Ahhh T…Jesus….I love you too.

I have no other time but this to ask her: You forgive me, right?

-Yeah…yes…I do!

And we came together like every other time we had sex. With her I had the most amazing sex: Helena and Brenda were good but no other one compares to the one and only Bette Porter, it has to be the love I feel for her or something.

She is spooning me –Good nigh my T

-Night Bette, I love you.

BETTE'S POV

Before I fell asleep I realize that I really mean what I said to Tina, I forgive her because I understand what she had been through and what her feeling were and are and I mean…she forgive me when I cheated, when I almost took Angie away from her or when I was a jackass during all 8 years relationship. Why I shouldn't forgive her?

Thank you Jenny, you had made our relationship stronger.

What the future have for us? You would have to wait and see.


	3. Jodie, Kelly and the gang

**AN: Merry Christmas guys, I hope you have nice holidays! The ones that believe that Bette cheated on Tina with Kelly I want you to forgot about that because in my story (I also personally believe) Bette never cheat on her, she actually stay faithful to her because she regrets what she had done to her and to Jodie, and she believes in the promise that she made to Tina. So I planned a master plan to explain some things. I don't think of any of the members of the gang as murders (I have my suspicions in Bette but meh) so I also made a reasonable idea for that.**

 **AN2: I also want for you to see the changes in Bette, in the ways she treats Tina this time and the pure love that they would share between them and with her daughter (probably more babies ^.^).. I hope you like this chapter! XoXo.**

BETTE'S POV

The doorbell wake me from a wonderful dream wrapped in Tina's arms. Tina also wakes up and is going to get out of bed when I tell her not to do it: I will go get it, if I need you I would call you, ok?

-Ok

I am almost out of the bedroom when I remember something so I get back there and bend down to kiss Tina: Good morning beautiful, I love you.

-Oh baby, I love you too. But I suggest you go get that door or I would put you down here and make passionate love to you.

-mmm, I better get the door so we can get here later and do as you promise.

I wink at Tina and get downstairs to open the door; there I find Jodie and her new translator. I am surprise to say the least. What are they doing in here?

-Hi…mmm…what are you doing here?

Jodie sign a: Can we get inside?

I respond speaking and signing: of course, sit down there. You want some coffee or tea?

-No, thank you.

-Ok, so, what do you want?

Jodie's expression is different, is an expression I had never seen in the two years that I had known Jodie.

-You know the other day at the dancing competition. Um. The truth is that Kelly came see me and asks me if I wanted to get back with you and hurt Tina. I said yes and she told me that she makes this plan so I can have you back: Jenny told her about what she thinks she saw and she knew that Jenny would tell me about the "affair" also and that she would do it in front of you so that when you came to explain I had to tell you that Kelly told me it was true and then, when the right moment came, I would told Tina what Kelly told me and the rest was for you to split, feel miserable, I would comfort you and you and I would get back together again.

I am speechless.

-So I did as she told me but two days ago she came to me and told me that the truth is that she is the one that wants to be with you so she said thank you. I never told Tina, I promise. I am so sorry Bette. I understand if you are mad at me, I know that you didn't cheat on Tina, I saw the look on your faces the day of the pink ride, and the day at the competition, you never looked at me that way.

I can't believe that woman. She almost broke my relationship for what? For something she could have had 15 years ago?

-Listen Jodie, the thing is that you never told Tina but Tina found out other way but she believes me, she believes me when I told her that I never cheated on Kelly. I'm not mad at you, probably disappointed because I thought you had hurt me enough already: with the exhibition, losing my job for your threating…-She looks at me and sign an I am so sorry- I know and don't worry, I am not mad at you but I want you to tell Tina the truth.

-It is not necessary, I have heard your conversation, and I was going to check on you when I hear that woman translating to Jodie –I smile at Tina and she sits beside me on the sofa – Don't worry Jodie, I probably would have done the same to get Bette back but YOU AND I –she says looking at me – are going to confront that bitch and you would let the gallery, Ok?

-Yes, ma'am.

After another round of apologies Jodie gets out of the house and we start preparing breakfast. Tina is by the stove, her robe only covers a little of her thighs, I put myself behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my body against hers and kissing her neck.

-mmm….baby….you are distracting me and I am not going to be able to…um…prepare breakfast.

-I can have you for breakfast baby….

We are so distracted in our love making that I jump the moment that I hear my daughter's little voice.

-Momma T, you no longer mad at Mama B?

I blush and Tina let out a chuckle: no sweetie, I am not mad at your momma anymore.

-Good –she smiles at us and then sits down on her stool- I'm hu'gry, what for bekfast?

-Is breakfast Ange, and we are having eggs and French toasts.

-'K.

After I put the plates and silverware on the table and Tina finish the breakfast we started eating but Angie, always the curious one, have to break the silence with the worst question ever.

-Mommies, why Aunt Jenny was in a metal table with a white blanket on her the other night? Was she ill? Is she ok now?

Shit. What are we supposed to say to our daughter? Aunt Jenny died in our pool, where you swim all the time?...

-Eh, um-I look at Tina that has the same expression as me –Baby; you remember when we told you about grandma, grandpa and Aunt Dana? How they died and went to a better place and how they are looking after us from wherever they are?

She nods. And Tina continue the explanation, she grabs my hand because this part is the hardest, another one of our friends died, she left us and we don't know who did it.

-Well, Aunt Jenny joints them the other day, and like them she is now in a better place. We would have to go to a funeral, which is a ceremony to honor her.

-Okay, so…I would not see her again?

-No sweet pea, she is gone but she is looking after you, she loved you from the moment she held you in her arms when you were born.

Angie smiles at us again –Okay, so…what are we going to do today?

-You have to finish your breakfast and then you would go to Auntie Kit's house and stay there with Uncle Sonny while we do a few errands, ok?

-Ok

TINA'S POV

We are in Bette and Kelly's gallery. Hopefully in a few days it would only be Kelly's gallery. Kelly is talking with some clients, smiling politely at them and she still hasn't seen us. The moment her eyes look at us Bette tell me to kiss her.

-What?, Why?

-Just kiss me woman.

So we kiss, her tongue against mine, her hands on my hair, my hands almost on her ass. Soon we hear someone coughing near us. Of course is Kelly.

-Excuse me guys, to what do I owe this pleasure?

Bette is going to respond but I talk first: You have something to tell me? Jodie told me that you have.

Her look is one of total confusion, she though that Jodie already told me and that by today Bette and I would split and she would have her chance to attack.

-Um…eh…I'm not so sure right now, I would have to check with Jodie.

-I can save you the trip, I know your little bitchy plan to steal my woman from me and you know what? –I am starting to get angry and I don't want to make a scene in front of strangers- It didn't work because you forgot something Kelly. You forgot to think about the love we feel for each other. You know nothing about love, absolutely nothing. I love Bette so deeply that I can know what she is feeling just by looking at her eyes, I can read her like an open book, I know what every movement or every gesture means and that is something that none else, not even you, would know about her. I understand you, I really do –She looks at me with more confusion and a little bit of amusement, like saying: "you understand me? What you have to understand?"- I understand that you want Bette body; I understand that you want to kiss her and make love to her. God that's one of the things I missed the most about her when we were not together and the main thing that put us together again but you know what? Bette is mine; she has been mine for four months already, her heart and her body, her everything is mine. I love her with my soul, with everything I am. We share a daughter, we are going to share more children in the future and you mean nothing to her.

-Listen Tina, I have everything I put my mind on, everything. I wanted Dirk and I married him, I wanted new cars and dresses and I had them, I wanted his 89 million dollars fortune and I spent it in this gallery. Now I want Bette Porter and I would have her. Didn't Candace have her while Bette was with you?

I am going to respond when Bette grab her arm and tell her: Listen bitch, I spent half of that year crying because I thought I was in love with you, because you were straight and I would never find anyone like you but you know what? I found someone millions times better than you, her name is Christina Kennard: she is smart, funny, sexy, beautiful, the best producer in the planet and the best mother to my daughter and yes, I cheated on her with Candace and that was the biggest mistake of my life but I promised her and myself that I would never cheat on her again, I don't want for any of us to feel that painful feeling again. Tina is and would always be, the love of my live. And like she said, you are nothing to me.

We left the gallery holding hands and when we are at the car Bette face me and tell me: we have to focus on us, we have to focus on finding that pure love and adoration we had at the very beginning of our relationship, I am feeling it again but I need this, I need for us to be totally into each other. What do you say?

I smile widely at her and kiss her, that is my only respond but minutes later my phone rings. Is Alice.

-Hi Al

-Hi TK, we are at Shane and Jenny's…um…I guess just Shane now and well…we kind of need some gang meeting you know…after everything that happened yesterday.

-Yes, yes, we would be there in ten – Bette hears the conversation so she starts the car and drives us to our house. We park the car and holding hands we face the house of the woman that, just yesterday, died in our pool.

ALICE POV'S

Helena, Shane, Max, Kit, Tasha and I are in Shane's living room waiting for Bette and Tina so we can talk about yesterday events and find some clarity in this mess, in this "Who was the killer? Mess". They came home in ten minutes as they said.

After greeting each one of us they sit in the loveseat, Tina in Bette's lap, like back in the early days. I look at all my friends' faces and I can't see a killer in any of them.

Bette. She has a temper, she can be furious with someone but she is incapable of killing someone. Inside she has a heart of gold.

Tina. She also can get furious and get tables flying and scream like crazy but sweet little Tina, she can't kill even the smallest of creatures.

Shane. She is a badass, a rebel, a gigolo, but a killer? No. Besides, Jen was her girlfriend and best friend.

Kit. Under the influence of alcohol she can probably do it but Kit has been sober for years and this way she is always the peacekeeper, she is the "mom" in the group.

Helena. Also another alpha, this one has a temper too but she is also one of the sweetest and most generous persons I have ever met. The same happens with Max and Tash.

Helena breaks the silence that had been in the group for the last ten minutes: Ok, so, I believe that none of us killed Jenny but….We have to remember everything about that night, probably, all together, we can find answers.

-Well, she entered the media room with me and saw me…um…the video –She looks at Bette and Tina and they nod. Um. Weird. I have to found what had happen –then I left searching for Bette

-yeah, by that time Shane and I were here, in the attic, with the stolen negatives and all of Jenny's treasures.

-Alice and I were having a drink in the living room when Jenny told us to go to the media room while she was looking for Bette.

-Yeah, she confronts me about a misunderstanding and then I went downstairs and check on Angie.

-Then we all were at the media room.

-So…no conclusion-I said.

-No conclusion-the other ones said.

-Well, I have the answer to your question.

Sergeant Mary Beth Duffy is in the same room as us again and she has news about what happened to Jenny, we are all waiting with open ears.

-Jenny has attended suicide earlier, right?

Shane sighs and looked at the Sergeant with anger: She was in rehab, she was recovered now! What this has to be with something?

-It has to be with all, who was the last one who saw her?

Bette raised her hand: she confronted me about the misunderstanding and then I left the room to check on my daughter and she stayed in the stairs of the patio.

-Jennifer had a whole bottle of antidepressants and some alcohol in her system. Bette, when she talked with you she had a distant vision, she was talking slowly or seemed in other world?

Bette looked at all of us and then spoke with so much respect in her voice: Yes sir but…with all my respects, Jenny always was in her own world and always acted like that.

-Ok, well, no one killed Jenny, the overdose of the pills and alcohol made her fall to the pool from the stairs and when she was finally in the pool, people overdose can't thing as fast as us so she waited too long to swim and she drown. I'm so sorry for your lost.

JENNY'S POV

Finally they know the truth; I have been planning my death for months. Since I lose my movie, since I saw Shane fucking Nicki I wanted to kill myself. So I made all their lives unhappy. I wanted to always be remembering as the woman who died after making the lives of her best friends a living hell. I wanted my own drama.

I started with Shane, not letting her be with the love of her life, with the woman of her dreams and then making her feel trapped, obligated to be with me because of my "illness", poor Shane.

Then it was Nicki, playing with her, with her feelings. Making her believe that I had forgiven her and then making her feel like a fool, poor Nicki.

Then it was Tina, I stole the negative and made her seem like the one who did it, putting her signature and everything. And knowing Tina as I did, I knew she would give me another opportunity, she would believe in my innocence, poor Tina.

Then it was Max, I knew how much he hated to be referred as a woman, how much she hated to be pregnant. I wanted her to feel as confused as I had always been and he was, even Tom leaved him alone, poor Moira.

Then it was Alice, I stole her magnificent idea, her movie and just made it mine. She was so frustrated when no one believed her, poor Alice.

Then Helena, I broke her relationship twice, she was so damn happy and in love and Dyland reciprocated her that I wanted her to be as unhappy as I was, poor Helena, she found a friend in alcohol after all.

Then it was Bette. Bette was pure chance. When I saw her head in between Kelly I saw the chance of threating the most powerful woman I had ever met. I know her weakness; her fear is to lose Tina and her family again. After all I was wrong, but I scared Elizabeth Porter, poor Bette.

And finally I died, and I knew that when I died, they would stay together, the gang would be even stronger. Shane would talk with Molly and they probably would get back together; Tina would find the negatives but still go to that new job, Alice would discover that I put her as the co-writer so after my death she would have all the rights; Kit would help Helena with her alcohol problem and she would definitely find a better woman; Tina would see in Bette the truth or they would find the master plan of Jodie and Kelly.

At the end, their lives would be better without me.

 **I also don't like Jenny too much, you nitice? hahaha, xoxo. Izzy**


	4. Always

**AN: Happy new year! Hope you like this chapter, probably i get too corny or cheesy but...it's beautiful i think. i hope i can post soon but i have exams this two weeks and a lot of stories so LOVE xoxo**

BETTE'S POV

I feel wet kisses over my neck, bites on my shoulder, and again wet kisses on my collarbone. I open my eyes slowly to an absolutely fabulous vision: Tina is over me, her leg in between mines and her mouth on my right breaths while she touches my left nipple. She feels than I am awake and she smiles at me: good morning babe.

-Yeah, it is a good morning –I grin and put my hand on her head, grabbing her hair and putting her mouth to mine so I can kiss her, after five minutes of kisses she grabs both of my wrist and pinned me to the bed, then she puts the pillow over my hands and tell me: don't move them, please.

-Yes, ma'am.

She continues her trail of kisses until she is in my three months pregnant stomach and kisses it, for five minutes she kisses my stomach, adoring it –I love that you are having our child in here and I love you.

I have no time to respond because exactly 30 seconds later her mouth is on my clit and is then when I wake up. It was just a dream, a beautiful dream.

I look at my surroundings; Tina is beside me on bed and is our last week in LA. We had postponed our move to New York for two weeks because we wanted to grieve with all of our friends.

Actually a lot of things had changed in two weeks.

Alice and Tasha are the ones moving to our house, they had rented our house because they have plans for the future and they want to have a family and they think: what a better place than this, our best friend house, near our other best friend house?.

Carmen came to Jenny's funeral and…well, Shane was so shocked to see her again, after the funeral they argued for hours and then they were hugging, both crying hysterically. Now Carmen lives in Shane's house with her and Max, she is staying in Jenny's room while Shane have her room back. They are trying to be friends but we all know that something would come of that.

Kit and Sonny are officially living together.

Helena and Winny are actually friends and she had moved with their kids to her house. They are in separated rooms of course but the kids help Helena to be focus and not be friends with alcohol.

Tina and I.

Well, my dream say it all, I want to tell her that I want to be the one carrying the baby and I also want to make a proper proposal in front of everybody before we go so I have Helena, Kit, Shane and Carmen helping me. I want to tell Alice but she and Tasha are focusing on their relationship so I just let them be happy again and I would tell them today because the party is tomorrow. Helena helped me find the perfect ring: a platinum ring with a two carats diamond and the perfect size for Tina's little hands. Kit is going to close Hit at eight when Tina and I would come and there would only be Tina's and my family and friends. Carmen would be the DJ and Shane would photograph every moment. Sonny also offered to record it. I hope everything goes as planned and she found it perfectly beautiful.

I look at her, sleeping in the middle of the bed more at my side than hers, with one of her hands on her stomach and the other over her head. Like always she has uncovered so I have a perfect view of Tina's body because she is sleeping in one of my shirts and NOTHING else. God, how could I ever cheat on her? How I could have treated her that way in our previous relationship?

I put myself over her and kiss her forehead. Nothing happens. I kiss her nose. She moves a little. I kiss her cheeks. Nothing happens. I kiss her eyes and I see a little smirk on her face so I kiss her mouth and after few seconds she open hers and let me access, we make out for a while and then I move to her breast, and when she is moaning I ask her: what are we going to do about the baby?

-Ug, I…can't…think…now

I decided to talk about this after the love making so I continue with my task at her breast and she started caressing my back that's covered with my pajama T-shirt and Tina don't like that, she complains so I take my shirt off and continue what I am doing but she is fast and put herself on top of me, kissing me passionately while I put my hands on her ass, that perfect ass and I squeeze it , she let out a moan and we both enter each other holes at the same time. Tina looks at my eyes and smile but in that exact moment I curve my fingers and she gasps opening her mouth so I kiss her, my tongue dancing with hers and OMG yeah!

We cum together, in sync, like we always do.

And while we cuddle I tell her: I want to carry our next baby. I want to get pregnant with our baby.

TINAS'S POV

Is Bette really saying what I think? She wants to get pregnant? She wants to carry our baby? Since when? She wanted that when she asked the first time?

I rolled in bed and face her, she has tears in those expressive eyes of hers and she is caressing my face. I also have tears in my eyes: You want to carry our baby? Really?

-Yeah baby, that's why I suggested it the other time in the backyard but you never thought I could or I would…

Why did she think that? –No babe, it's just that the first time we wanted to have a baby you told me that you didn't wanted to, that I would have all our kids. But…but –I think about it and I picture Bette like she is now, naked, but with a pregnant belly and bigger breasts and craves and hormones all over the floor. I laugh –I think it would be the greatest thing ever, to see you pregnant; you would be even more beautiful babe.

She kisses me like I had just given her the greatest gift. I suppose I have, she is 38 ( **I have no idea of their ages but in her Bette is two years older than Tina and they met with 27 (B) and 25(T))** and not getting younger and if she wants to have a baby I would do it, because I also wants a baby and because I love her completely.

-So…we are going to have a baby? We really are?

-yeah baby, we are. But what about the donor, what we should do?

-Well I was thinking on using a blonde donor so in that way the baby would have something of us both…

-No babe, I don't care about that anymore. I want Angie to have a biological brother or sister, even if it's just a half-sibling. What do you think if we use Marcus again?

She just smiles and hugs me, crying happy tears, we are both crying. I'm so happy, so, so happy.

* _Next night*_

BETTE'S POV

I finally told Alice about my plan for today and she gets mad at me but then gets emotional and started planning along with me: I would call TK tomorrow morning and tell her about this surprise I want to give to Tasha and that I need you two at 8 there so you would be there before Tasha arrives at 9. What do you think?

And I thought it was absolutely perfect because I didn't planned what I would say to Tina so we could go to Hit but now we are in the cab heading there. Kit texted me an hour ago saying everything was ready, Carmen texted me saying she has my playlist and she is ready and Shane send me a picture of her camera and a: Both ready when you are ;). I told the nanny that in the exact moment we get in the cab another one would be waiting around the corner for them. The taxi driver is one of Alice's friends and he is going to take the longest ride so Angie can be there earlier than us.

While in the cab Tina's hand is on my knee and she is raising her hand up my thigh but I stop her.

-We are here babe, so wait until we are unless in the bathroom –I whisper in her ear and she winks at me in that cute way that makes me smile.

Once inside everything is dark.

-Alice, WE ARE HERE!

Soon the lights are on, our friends and families are on the dance floor and Alice gives me a microphone:

Dear Love,

11 years ago I was just a gallery owner and you were just a straight girl dating a jackass but we fell in love, so today I wanted to dedicate these songs to you so you can know how much I love you. This first song is the one I hear in my house after you kissed me.

Carmen starts the music and I grab Tina's waist and look at her eyes, the sexy guitar solo stars playing and I starts singing.

TINA'S POV

At the sexy guitar solo I instantly knew what songs it is: Come over here by Sarah Bettens but with Bette beautiful and sexy voice:

 _Something tells you, you should go / Deep down you've always known/ Something sweet is on the other side_

At this I chuckle because actually that's the taste of Bette's lips. Sweet.

 _Mama is gonna cry for you_ / _Papa might disown you_ / _You are getting ready for the ride_

Ok. This song is exactly my life. My mother did not cry because she was dead but she might have and my dad actually disowned me and rejected me. I soon was taken out of my thoughts when Bette sexy voice stars singing the chorus and I feel wetness in my underwear, so sexy. Kit and Carmen did the nanananana…

 _So won't you come over here?/Come over here/ Come over here_

 _(Nana nana nana nana na/nana nana nana)_

 _Come over here_

 _(Nana nana nana nana na/nana nana nana)_

 _Wear this shirt you think you like/ There's all kinds of shades of white/ Embrace the color in your life/ You can't see beyond the wall/ Paradise for those who fall/ Out of grace, there simply out of side_

 _So won't you come over here?/ Come over here/ Come over here_

 _(Nana nana nana nana na/ nana nana nana)_

 _Come over here_

 _(Nana nana nana nana na/ nana nana nana)_

 _Someone out there will hate you now/ But what you take is what you allow_

I lose all of my "friends" and my father because of hate.

 _Wear this shirt you think you like/There's all kinds of shades of white/Embrace the colour in your life/ You can't see beyond the wall/ Paradise for those who fall/Out of grace, there simply out of side_

 _So won't you come over here?/ Come over here/ Come over here_

 _Nana nana nana nana na/nana nana nana_

 _Come over here/ Why don't you_

 _(Nana nana nana nana na/nana nana nana)_

 _Come over here_

 _(Nana nana nana nana na/nana nana nana)_

 _Come over here_

She put her forehead against mine and I just give her a little peck on the lips while she speaks again: This is the one that was playing the first time we made love and for me it was completely real. You were all over me, you let it all go and you were my sweet woman.

 _Sweet woman/ Rising inside my door,  
I think Im missing you/ Singing to me them soft words/ Taking me to your secret/ Letting me know,/ Taking me in/ You let it all go/ Let it all go  
Oh the warm, surrounding me/ This night, staring, staring at me/ Oh the warm, surrounding me/It just won_ _'_ _t let me/ Just won_ _'_ _t let me be_

And I am back to that time 11 years ago in our four or five date when we stayed at my apartment watching a movie and while making out I felt a rush of passion and we made love for the first time. I remember the way she treated me, so sweet, so caring, like I was going to break. And like the song said when she hold me after I cum for the first time (with her, of course) I was hers, completely hers.

 _A little passage of time / Till I hold you and you_ _ll be mine/ Sweet woman, rising so fine  
A little passage of time/ Till I hold you and you_ _ll be mine_

 _Sweet woman, rising so fine  
Oh the warm, surrounding me, / This night, staring, staring at me  
Oh the warm, surrounding me/ It just won_ _'_ _t_ _let me  
Just won_ _t let me be/ A little passage of time  
Till I hold you and you_ _ll be mine/ Sweet woman rising so fine  
A little facet of time/ Till I hold you and you_ _ll be mine  
Sweet woman, woman, rising so fine  
A little passage of time / Till I hold you and you_ _ll be mine/ Sweet woman  
Rising so fine_

She just hold me tight during the song, singing it in my ear and when she finish she just smile at me and look me in the eye: This next song is going to be sad…because it was the second saddest moment in our life, at least for me. And it was losing our baby boy, losing him was like…losing part of our life.

This song is called Going too soon because he left us when we didn't wanted but we would always have him in our hearts.

 _Today could have been the day,/That you blow out your candles,/ Make a wish as you close your eyes._

 _Today could have been the day,/Everybody was laughing,/Instead I just sit here and cry,_

 _Who would you be?/ What would you look like, When you looked at me for the very first time?/ Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

 _Not a day goes by,/ That I don't think of you,/ I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,/ Such a ray of light we never knew,/ Gone too soon, yeah._

 _Would you have been president/ Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother?/ One thing is evident,/ Would've given all I had,/ Would've loved you like no other._

 _Who would you be,/ What would you look like,/ Would you have my smile and her eyes?/ Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

 _Not a day goes by,/ That I don't think of you,/ I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,/ Such a ray of light we never knew,/ Gone too soon, yeah._

 _Not a day goes by,  
Oh  
I'm always asking why._

Everybody is dancing slowly but I can't dance. I just can focus on my girl, on my Bette. She is singing about our little boy with so much sadness in her voice, with so much…loss.

 _Not a day goes by,/ That I don't think of you,/ I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,/ Such a beautiful light we never knew,  
Gone too soon,/ You were gone too soon  
Yeah.  
Not a day goes by,that I don't think of you._

I cry, I can't stop myself so I cry and she hugs me, and we stayed like that for minutes, grieving our son but after a while she rinsed my tears and laugh: I don't want to make you cry, this next two songs are the ones that I used to listen while you were with Helena –she looks at her – and with jackass Henry. And I suppose you can relate this with…Candace and Jodie.

 _Tonight I feel so weak/ But all in love is fair/ I turn the other cheek/ And I feel the slap and the sting of the foul night air/ And I know you're only human/ And I haven't got talking room/ But tonight while I'm making excuses/ Some other woman is making love to you_

 _Somebody bring me some water/ Can't you see I'm burning alive/ Can't you see my baby's got another lover/ I don't know how I'm gonna survive/ Somebody bring me some water/ Can't you see it's out of control/ Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind/ But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul_

 _When will this aching pass/ When will this night be through/ I want to hear the breaking glass  
I only feel the steel of the red hot truth /And I'd do anything to get it out of my mind/ I need some insanity that temporary kind/ Tell me how will I ever be the same/ When I know that woman is whispering your name_

 _Somebody bring me some water/ Can't you see I'm burning alive/ Can't you see my baby's got another lover/ I don't know how I'm gonna survive  
Somebody bring me some water/ Can't you see it's out of control/ Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind/ But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul_

 _WOW._ I can't definitely relate that to Candace and Jodie.

Ok for this one I want you to change the gender, ok? It's called when I was your man, but in this case is when I was your woman! _  
Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now/ Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same/ When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

 _It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize/ That I should've bought you flowers/ And held your hand/ Should've gave you all my hours/ When I had the chance/ Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance/ Now my baby's dancing/ But she's dancing with another man  
My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways/ Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life/ Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…/ And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize/ That I should've bought you flowers/ And held your hand/ Should've gave you all my hours/ When I had the chance  
Take you to every party/ 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance/ Now my baby's dancing/ But she's dancing with another man  
Although it hurts/ I'll be the first to say that I was wrong/ Oh, I know I'm probably much too late/ To try and apologize for my mistakes/ But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers/ I hope he holds your hand/ Give you all his hours/ When he has the chance  
Take you to every part/ 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance/ Do all the things I should have done/ When I was your man/ Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

We are dancing slowly and I don't want get out of her arms but she has other intentions because she grabs my hand and take me to the stage where another slow song played and suddenly Bette is so nervous and Alice is so excited. Bette just says a few words that intrigue me: I hope you can understand the meaning behind this song.

 _Not sure if you know this/ But when we first met/ I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
In that very moment/ I found the one and/ My life had found its missing piece_

 _So as long as I live I love you/ Will have and hold you/ You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath/ This day I'll cherish/ You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

No. She can't be saying what I think she is saying.

 _What we have is timeless/ My love is endless/ And with this ring I Say to the world  
You're my every reason/ You're all that I believe in/ With all my heart I mean every word_

 _So as long as I live I love you/ Will have and hold you/ You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath/ This day I'll cherish/ You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

I mean….she told me in our bed but this…in front of everyone…Oh my god

 _Oooh oh  
You look so beautiful in white_

 _So beautiful in white  
Tonight_

 _And if a daughter is what our future holds/ I hope she has your eyes/ Finds love like you and I did/ Yeah, and when she falls in love, we'll let her go  
She'll look so beautiful in white_

Suddenly Angelica came from behind Kit holding a small box in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. She gets on a knee. Bette does the same.

 _You look so beautiful in white/ You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

-I know I asked you this in the privacy of our home and you said yes, but I wanted to cherish you today, I wanted to tell the world how much I love you and I wanted to give you a proper ring so: Christina Kennard, would you give me the pleasure to marry you so I can make you the happiest woman alive?

-YES! Of course –I kneel in front of them and kiss Bette with so much passion that our daughter giggles a little so I look at her with tears in my eyes and I hug her –Yes Elizabeth Maxine Porter, I would marry you!

She takes the ring out of the box and put it on my left hand where my commitment ring use to be three years ago. Angie gives Bette the flowers and we hug.

This is one of the happiest days of my life.

BETTE POV'S

Even if I knew she would say yes I am so relieved that I have done this just for everything we had shared tonight. I can't wait to marry you, Tina Kennard.

 **COME OVER HERE BY SHARAH BETTENS (First kiss)**

 **Sweet woman (their first time)**

 **Gone too soon Daughtry (Losing their baby)**

 **"Bring Me Some Water" by Melissa Etheridge (Tina is with helena)**

 **"** **When I was your man" Bruno Mars (Tina was with Henry)**

 **Beautiful in White –by Westlife (Marry me )**


	5. Welcome to NY

BETTE'S POV

One month ago one of my dreams come true because we moved to New York and now we live in the top floor of one of the most exclusive buildings of the Upper East Side. Our new home has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms plus the en-suite bathroom and very big kitchen, living room and dining room. It's perfect because Angie's pre-school, Central Park Montessori, is ten minutes away from our home and in that way I can walk to take her and pick her form there. Is far away from Tina's work but she has a good schedule to go there by car.

Kit has come to visit us and also to record some songs with her old friends so we are walking through Central Park to take Angie to pre-school and then going to the music studio.

-How is New York life treating you baby sis?

-Pretty well actually, we love New York, we wake up with some love making, Tina go for a run here while I shower and prepare breakfast, we have breakfast together, while I wake up Angie she does the dishes, then after saying goodbye she go to work, I get Angie ready and take her here. Then I do some of the work in the house. After that I am a free woman so I go for a walk in Manhattan or to a museum or I go to T's workplace and have lunch with her. At evenings this place is full of life, Tina gets home at 5, we pick Angie together and the three of us do things together at home or in the city, we don't care. We still have millions of restaurants and theaters to go –I bend down and kiss my daughter-Bye-bye Angie, have fun!-I get back to my conversation with Kit-New York is brilliant.

-Wow, I can't wait for you to saw me all those things in this four days but now I need to make a Cd. You staying right?

-Of course!

For hours I listen to my sister beautiful voice and the music producers let me manipulate the mix table. We have a great time, at 1 a.m we are finally out of there and we go to my house to have some sandwiches for lunch.

-How is everything in L.A?

-Alice and Tasha are really working on things, they give the other space but also have some moments together, Alice is really happy, finally –I smile at the knowledge of my best friend being happy – They are enjoying your house too. Shane and Carmen are just still friends but yesterday before I left I talked with both of them and they are sooo in love sis, so in love, but Carmen doesn't trust her, is normal. After the cheating and the leaving her at the alter I wouldn't trust her neither but Shane is going to try to win that trust again, I hope they can be together.

-I talked with Shane last week too and she told me that she is going to be friends with Carmen but also is going to show her how much she has changed and demonstrate her how much she love her. She has the perfect gift for Carmen's birthday in a month, Shane has been taking photos of her when she isn't looking, she has written her a song that she hope you can sing to her, also has written her a letter and is going to buy her some clothes. She is a romantic.

-Yeaaah, she is.

-What about Helena? And Max?

-Helena gets back to drink a few days ago and I found her at our office in the Planet, unconscious, Winnie get there and she was so caring with Helena, she even cried. Helena is going to AA meetings with me and Winnie is with her, I think they still love each other but are afraid that thigs would end the same way as before. Max and baby Maia are ok.

-I'm so happy that finally there's no drama. And you, how is your relationship going?

My sister smile and I can see the love in her eyes –I love him so much: he is funny, smart, caring, and romantic and is the most organized men I have ever met. We live together and we love each other every day.

-Can you believe it? Finally we are in love at the same time

-Yeaaaah but now….You are doing the insemination today?

-Yes but my girl wants me in this new restaurant with a dress and high heels. So excited.

-You seem more in love than ever sis

-I know I can't lose her, not anymore; she is stuck with me forever.

-I'm so happy for you baby sis. And I can't wait to return here in three months for the wedding.

TINA'S POV

This job is one of the most satisfying I have ever had in my life because I am able to write scripts and help create wonderful movies without Hollywood shit. My colleagues are very kind and loving people and very professional too. Almost every day I have a smile on my face because of the cool work that we do and my schedule still offer me a possibility to be with my little pumpkin and beautiful fiancée.

-Tina we need that script revised by the end of the week, we have a reunion on Monday with the directors to start this new movie and as the first one we did with you was so good I'm looking forward to this one.

-Thank you Jared, this job is the one I love the most so…is a pleasure.

-I believe you have a date with your lovely Bette?

-Yes, in –I look at my watch- fifteen minutes.

-You can go, we have finished in here.

-Thank you Jared, see you on Monday.

-Bye-bye, have a nice weekend

I drive my car to the fancy restaurant and when I get to the parking lot I see my beautiful soon-to-be-wife heading to the restaurant from the cab. She looks fantastic in her black strapless dress and black high heels. I see two or three men looking at her like they could eat her for dinner. They wouldn't but this blonde would and she would enjoy her meal a lot.

-BABY! WAIT!

Bette turns around and smiled at me and when I get to her, when we are near the observers I gave her a breath taking kiss.

-Wow T, hello to you too baby.

-I just missed you today?

We walk through the restaurant and the maître take us to our table, in one corner of the restaurant where we can have some romantic intimacy. I sit Bette down and she rewards me with a big smile that I love and always remind me of the day I told her about our first baby.

-How is Angie? And Kit?

-They are fine, ready to have a movie night with popcorn and sweets. Angie really missed her auntie.

-I know but she is happy here, right?

-Yeah baby, we are all happy here, I have a lot of art to see, a lot of shops to buy clothes and we have endless of entertainment. I love New York

-Yeah…and my job is so perfect baby

-I know…you look so happy –Bette take her eyes away from me and her face looked scared and hesitant- T…I have to tell you something

-What it is baby?

-The MOMA called me today and offered me a job, they give me one month to think about it.

-BABY! That's brilliant! Why you don't look happy about it?

-I was so stressed with my job at the CAC…I don't want to be like that again , I don't want to shut out of you and the children

-Baby, you are not going to do that….Last time you were offered that job I read about it and the MOMA has two directors so they would share responsibilities and duties so in case you accept you would plan everything with another person.

-Yeah….they told me that and also offered me more money than the CAC. My schedule would be coordinated with my co-director so they are more flexible. I can tell them that I want to start working with the same schedule as Angie so I can take her and pick her from school.

-We think about it in this month, ok?

-Yeah…and I would also have to ask them about my condition if I get…pregnant

I grin at her and tried to wink, like always I failed.

-You would baby, if I have something to do with that. Tomorrow you wouldn't be able to walk.

Bette blushes and takes a ship of her water and I laugh and she smiles at me. For the rest of the dinner we joke and talk about my job and Bette's day. After dessert I pay the bill and we head to my car.

-Where are we going my baby?

-We are going to the opera and if you are good then we go to the Four Seasons to make our second baby.

By the middle of the opera Bette lean on me and whisper in my ear: you did this on purpose? This is the same opera I took Alice years ago.

I get surprised but then have an idea: Why don't I change your memory about this?

Without waiting for her response I slip my hand in between her legs and touch her underwear. She gasps and grabs my arm forcefully. I look in her eyes and she has a sight that said: I love this because is forbidden; I can't believe that you are doing this.

-Just relax, baby…it would be over before you know it

I move her panties away and rub her clit, thank god that the sound of the people singing the choirs hides her moans. After two minutes of rubbing her clit I coax my fingers with her wetness and at feeling all of it I slip two fingers in hers at the same time. I look at her eyes again and I see the lust and love she feels for me. I whisper in her ear again: I love how wet you are baby, how you respond to my fingers. She moans again- You love been fucked in public, don't you?

She says nothing but I can see in her face that she love it. This part of the opera is ending so I move my fingers faster and with that I feel her walls contracting, I look at her face and she is biting her lip, trying to not yell. By the final part of the opera she is fully recovered.

Once in the car she grabs me by the shirt and kiss me with so much passion that she is going to explode. I grab her curls to deepens the kiss and when everything is getting hotter I drive us to the hotel. In two minutes we are in a wall of the elevator, my hands get at her ass and squeeze it and I do something that I have never done but today is about me being the alpha one, at least for a day. I lift her from the floor and she immediately puts her long legs around my waist, I continue to grab at her ass. The elevator stops and I put her back to the floor but I don't waste any time, I grab her hand and take her to our suite. Once there I sit on the sofa and she straddles my lap, when her hips make contact with mine she gasps again, feeling something strange in between my legs.

-Are you packing T?

She has a mischievous look on her face. In our previous relationship she only let me take her with a strap-one three times. Now I am more confident and happy with my body and the most important thing is that we are now equals so we are both kind of alphas.

-Yeah…are you complaining?

-Of course not.

At feeling the strap on is like a hunger has consumed her, she undresses me in no time and she takes her dress off. In no time she grabs the head of the toy and impaled herself on it. I kiss her while letting her get adapted to the new sensation and when she starts moving I grab her hips and, together, we found the perfect rhythm, not too fast but also not slowly. She put her hands on my shoulders and arches her back so her tits are in front of my face; I take the right nipple into my mouth while touching the other.

-Oh yeaah…that feels so good T- she is increasing the pace and by the way she is moving I know she is close so I rub her clit while still sucking on her left nipple and she started yelling and losing control –FUCK! FUCK TINA, I LOVE YOU….FUUUUUUUUUCK!

There it was, the orgasm hit my fiancée and her face was the one of a goddess. She lay down on the sofa, trying to compose herself and in that time I take the strap-on off and lay on top of her. I peck her lips, her eyes, and her forehead.

-You are fucking amazing baby –her hands are moving in my back but one of them has slipped in between our legs and soon I feel a finger rubbing my clit.

-Oh god

BETTE'S POV

After that amazing orgasm I want to give my girl one of the same so I fuck her there on the sofa and she ride my fingers and says dirty things to me that I love. After her first orgasm of the day I give her two more: one at the coffee table and the other while we were taking a shower where she gives me another one.

Finally, after lying down in bed for half an hour just talking Tina tell me if I am ready to bring a child to the world and that she is going to grab the magical juice. She returns to the bedroom naked carrying the necessary items. She put them on the floor by the end of the bed and signals me to go there. I know what she wants so I lay down with my toes touching the floor and her face directly on my pussy. She licks her lips and that send a wave of wetness to my core. She is so sexy.

-You just relax and when the time comes I would tell you, ok?

-Ready

Tina start kissing my toes, my ankle, my legs, my thighs and finally she gets to me core and she puts her face on it, kissing my clit and all the way down to my entry. When I am totally relaxed she surprise me by sucking on my clit –OOH FUCK –and I have to say that my soon-to-be-wife is rather good at this because in ten minutes I am feeling the orgasm coming –I'm going to do it in the exact moment you are almost there Bette, you are going to enjoy this- She gets back to her task at my clit but this time she also introduces two fingers inside me, I scream, my head from one side to the other and my walls start to contract again, I have another orgasm and before I can recover I feel a strange thing inside me and a warm liquid fill me. Tina put my legs in the headboard and kisses me.

-That's it baby, I have inseminated you –She kisses my stomach and rub it- probably in 9 months we would have a new baby with us.

I am too tired to respond so I just smile at her. We continue making out for half an hour until I think its ok for us to go to sleep, wrapped in each other arms, hoping that in 9 months we would be four instead of three.


	6. Wedding day

**TINA'S POV**

I can't believe I'm going to be a married woman in an hour and a half. I'm saying I do to the woman of my dreams, the one I had spent more than 10 years loving and adoring. A week ago our friends came to our bachelor party…

 _"_ _-Ok Portard, we are going to split. Carmen, Helena, Tina and I would stay in your apartment and Tasha, Shane and Kit would go with you Bette. We would start partying and then we would go together to the club and party some more._

 _-AGh, Alice, you understand that I am pregnant and I can't drink, right?_

 _-Yeah Porter, don't worry, you can party and have fun without alcohol._

 _So here we are, Helena, Alice, Carmen and I in my apartment with tequila shots and rock music, playing truth or dare and laughing like little kids. Angelica is at a friend house and I am so happy that I can be young again for a day._

 _-Tina, truth or dare?_

 _-Dare_

 _The moment I see the look on Alice's face I regret saying dare._

 _-This is a dare for later when we are with the rest of the girls. You have to fuck Bette on the dance floor._

 _I stay with my hand open for like two minutes_

 _-C'mon! You are a chicken?_

 _-I AM NOT CHICKEN. Ok, I would do it even if she is going to kill me later, you know how reserved she is about our sex life._

 _-That's why I do it!_

 _We continue drinking and dancing when Alice's phone start to ring. And she goes downstairs because she has a surprise! Please, no stripers, please. I am too old for lap dances and nude girls that are not my woman._

 _-You are going to like the surprise, you will see..._

 _When Alice entered the apartment again I start crying like a baby when I see my two younger siblings near Alice. Claire has the same blonde hair that I have and green eyes, she is shorter than me and tanned than me too and OMG she is pregnant! My baby sister is pregnant! And beside her is my brother, Carl, dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and taller than me, he is athletic and more tanned than all of us. They are twins._

 _I run to the door and hug then so tight that I can kill them –Chrissy, you are going to kill us!_

 _Alice starts laughing - Chrissy? I never hear anyone call you that TK- and Carmen join her in the giggles._

 _-What are you two doing here?_

 _-Alice contacted us; she said that you are getting married in 6 days and that you miss us and would love to have us here._

 _-Yes, yes, this is the best gift ever, thank you Alice!_

 _After talking with them for a while I discovered that they are successful people: my sister is a doctor in North Carolina, had been married for four years and have a tree years old son that would come to the wedding to meet his cousin and she is expecting a girl in five months. My brother is an physic and is a professor in a university in Philadelphia, he has a girlfriend and he was thinking of proposing but nothing serious yet._

 _At 9 we head to the club where I introduce my siblings to Bette and the rest of the girls and Sonny and Max that had joined us._

 _We first danced in group but Alice soon wink at me and whisper something about my dare and the alcohol that I have inside made me horny as hell thinking about fucking Bette in the dance floor. I start dancing in a dirty manner that make her put her hands on my butt and I grind against her. She starts breathing heavy._

 _-You like grind against me right baby? –I whisper in her ear in a husky voice. I hear her moans- You would be more excited if I told you that I have no underwear tonight?_

 _-Fuck T, I do not wear underwear either._

 _Thank God. I touch the right side of Bette and then I feel her nipples hardening. I kiss her deeply, my tongue fighting with hers. I fuck her in there, with three fingers inside her and my thumb rubbing her clit. She starts calling Jesus and God even if she doesn't believe in them. Minutes later her legs start to shake and I feel her moan in my mouth. When she is trying to recover I kiss and suck her neck, leaving my mark on her._

 _-Wow T, I fucking loves you."_

So today is the day of my wedding, I had not seen Bette since yesterday morning because Alice and Helena thought it would be cool to be traditional even if we are lesbians and have a daughter and my fiancée is pregnant with my baby. My sister is helping me getting dressed but before I can put on my dress my brother enters the room with a huge smile on his face.

-Guess who is here?

-Daddy?

-No, Charlotte.

I stay in shock, she can't be here, she can't be here on the best day of my life, my siblings thought we were distant because of me being lesbians so they are confused by my reaction. Alice knows what happened, I tell them the story after telling Bette because they are my family and I knew they would not judge me.

-I need Bette, call Bette.

-Chrissy, we can't, she can't see you until the ceremony.

-CALL FUCKING BETTE! ALICE, PLEASE, CALL MY FUCKING FIANCÉE!

-Yes, I'm going.

After five minutes Bette is here in her robe, I fell to the floor and she is there to catch me and hug me –Shh, is ok T, I'm here and I am going to talk to that bitch, Kit already told security to take her away. Shh, is ok. You want to come with me?

-I…I-don't know, I hate her, I…I love you

She smiles at me and I put my hands on her belly, she has a little pregnant tummy that I like to rub and take care of. She is my life and I have to talk to that bitch and after the wedding have a conversation with my younger siblings.

-yeah, I would go with you.

We go to the front door of the hotel where we are having our wedding and there she is, a tall woman with long, light brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in a tight dress very inappropriate for a wedding smiling at me with a perverse smile that scare both, me and Bette.

-What the fuck are you doing in here today, Charlotte?

-Hello to you too little sister and congratulations in your wedding, this is the unfortunate one?

Bette's grip on my hand tightens and I can see the vain on her neck that means that she is getting annoyed.

-Listen to me, you fucking bitch, I have waited more than 8 years to marry this woman, I have spent more than 10 loving her and I know what you did to her, you should be in jail for raping a poor 13 years old. So I am the luckiest woman alive. Now, you can go fuck yourself.

I see how Bette press the record app on her Iphone and I smirk at her. She is so smart, my woman.

-I don't know what you are talking about.

-You don't know what you are talking about? YOU DON'T KNOW?! You remember that day 23 years ago when you told me to play mommies and daddies with you but in a different way, both naked and my fingers inside you? You don't remember? It was the most traumatizing experience of my life!

And there is, my sister's ego has always being her weak spot.

-It was the most shocking experience? I bet it was the most amazing time in your life, I'm sure you never had more orgasm than when I was fucking you. I am sure the soon to be wife would never make you feel like I did. I would not say I raped you; I just have fun with my little sister because you were so hot.

Bette tries to drop my hand but I don't let her so she starts insulting her: you are a criminal, you are a fucking bitch and I hope you don't have any daughters because they would also be traumatized. Now you can go to your North Carolina and try to live with what you did for 23 years more and you let us be happy together.

She took me to the hotel and to the room, all the time in silence. Once there she kiss me and hugs me.

-Alice, do my fiancée make up and you Claire put her in that dress that I had not seen yet. Carl, you would take her to the altar right?

-Yes, of course.

-Good and you try to relax and get ready for me like I am going to get ready for you and we would meet down there in half an hour. Don't forget that we love you.

-I love you too –I kiss her and her belly and seconds later we are getting ready again.

I can't wait to get married.

 **BETTE'S POV**

Once I let Tina in her room again I go to mine where Kit, Shane and Helena are waiting for me.

-Everything is cool, don't worry. But Shane I need you to put this in the laptop and send it in an e-mail to the police, when you have it ready let me write something. Kit please do my hair and Helena help me with the suit.

I put on my outfit and Kit help me with the hair while I do my makeup. Carmen enters the room with my daughter dresses in a purple flower dress. She is beautiful and I start crying. Thank God this make up is water proof.

-You all ready?

-Ready

-Bette, the

-Oh fuck, five minutes Carmen.

 _"_ _Dear L.A PD,_

 _23 years ago my wife, Christina Kennard, from North Carolina was raped by her older sister. Tina was 13, her sister 16 and persuaded her to play mommies and daddies together that basically means having sex, she was innocent and accepted it but when she tried to stop her sister threatens her. The raping continue for 3 years. Tina was afraid that no one would believe her and that's why we are presenting proofs now._

 _This is my number (…) contact me and we would explain more. We meet agent Tasha Williams and she can explain more details to you while we are on honeymoon"_

-Ready to marry my T

Shane goes first as my best woman in her black tuxedo, followed by Max with baby Maia as flower girl and then is my turn by my old sister arm. She has been my rock for all this 10 years that I can't be more grateful for her. When we arrive to the altar she kisses my cheek and give me a box.

-What is this?

-Open it, is something that your mother give me before she left.

-She…but…why?

-Daddy never told you that they divorced before she left and he won sole custody, she loses of her rights as a mother. I don't know all the details but she gave me this to give it to you on the day of your wedding, so she would be here in some way.

I open the box and I found a beautiful necklace with a diamond and my name engraved. Inside the box is a note: _I hope you like this present. I would try to find you, my heart is always with you Bettie. Love, mommy._

I can't stop the tears and Kit hug me. Suddenly I feel someone behind me and when I turn around someone is looking at me with eyes the same color as mine. My mother is in front of me and hugs me. Today is the best day of my life in every aspect.

But I can't focus on her much time because Angie is walking to me throwing flowers to everyone and Alice and Claire are following her. I start sweating because I know what I am going to find next and there she is. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen in a long and strapless white dress. Her hair is floating all over her shoulders in a curly manner, like I love. When they arrive where I am Carl give her a kiss and take my hand.

-I give you the hand of my sister, please don't drop it until you die.

-I wouldn't.

She smiles at me and the rest of the world disappear.

 **TINA'S POV**

When Angie get out of the hall and into the backyard where everyone was waiting for me I start hyperventilating. I'm going to get married like now because I am walking into the altar and when I look at there I saw the most amazing creature that I had ever seen. I had been with her for 9 years and I would be with her forever. She is wearing a white tuxedo with a white shirt and a black bow tie. Her curls looks like they had never look before and after admire her body in that outfit I search her eyes and I founf them looking at me with tears and adoringly.

Carl and I finally get to the altar and he kiss my cheek and take Bette's hand and beg her to never drop my hand and she assures him that she wouldn't.

I smile at her and the rest of the world disappears.

-Ladies and gentlemen we are here this evening to get Bette and Tina marriage. They had suffered a lot in their relationship over this 10 years bit they finally get here. But not everything was wrong. They have Angelica that is the reflection of their love and adoration, she has things of them both and Bette is carrying another child that would be a witness of their love –Lisa, the woman that is performing the ceremony look at us and smile- I had seen them fell in love then get broken and then be in love again and I hope one day I can find something like this. Their friends and some family want to say something before they do their vows.

Shane that has been at the left side of Bette goes to where Lisa was and open a paper, after staring at it for 5 second she decided that she didn't need it.

-I remember one day, before Angie was born so it must have been over 5 years ago, that I saw you both in the stairs of your porch, having coffee and reading the paper in pajamas. You Bette was sleepy but happy and that seemed weird coming from you because you are not a good early riser. And you Tina, you were blowing, you were blowing with love and lust for the woman that was beside you and there, in that moment I get jealous –She looks at Carmen and then at us again- I was jelaous because I knew I would never find something like what you have and I was wrong because I found it but I was following your experience and I broke the only good thing in my life when you broke the only good thing that was in your life. You have always been my…I don't know…my role models, my inspirations in life. SO now I have to congratulate you because I saw that looks on your faces three or four months again in your backyard and you are more in love than 5 years ago so, congratulations Bette and Tina.

Everyone echoed "Congratulations, Bette and Tina" and Alice takes Shane's spot.

 **BETTE'S POV**

Shane's speech made me emotional thinking about that day 5 years ago after spending all night and morning making love, we were really in love there and 4 months ago we were there again, full of love and passion and I just hope we would be like that forever.

Now is Alice's time, I hope she doesn't embarrass us too much.

-Hey Portards, you have been in my live forever, well technically 12 or 13 years, and I can't be more proud of you. I, as Shane, had been jealous of what you have for a long time until I found the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with and you inspire me of fighting in my relationship and to never, never give up. Thank you –everyone started clapping but Alice asked them to stop –I have no finished you guys! I read this the other day I found it funny and I knew this day wpuld be emotional and I wanted to say dome funny things that you would likes, specially you TK, you are the funny one.

I glare at Alice and if glares could kill she would be on the ground already but she just smiles at me and I do the same.

-Love is like owning a dog by Taylor Mali. First of all, it's a big responsibility, especially in a city like New York. So think long and hard before deciding on love. On the other hand, love gives you a sense of security: when you're walking down the street late at night and you have a leash on love ain't no one going to mess with you. Because crooks and muggers think love is unpredictable. Who knows what love could do in its own defense? On cold winter nights, love is warm. It lies between you and lives and breathes and makes funny noises. Love wakes you up all hours of the night with its needs. It needs to be fed so it will grow and stay healthy. Love doesn't like being left alone for long. But come home and love is always happy to see you. It may break a few things accidentally in its passion for life, but you can never be mad at love for long. Is love good all the time? No! No! Love can be bad. Bad, love, bad! Very bad love. Love makes messes. Love leaves you little surprises here and there. Love needs lots of cleaning up after. Sometimes you just want to get love fixed. Sometimes you want to roll up a piece of newspaper and swat love on the nose, not so much to cause pain, just to let love know Don't you ever do that again! Sometimes love just wants to go for a nice long walk. Because love loves exercise. It runs you around the block and leaves you panting. It pulls you in several different directions at once, or winds around and around you until you're all wound up and can't move. But love makes you meet people wherever you go. People who have nothing in common but love, stop and talk to each other on the street. Throw things away and love will bring them back, again, and again, and again. But most of all, love needs love, lots of it. And in return, love loves you and never stops.

It's funny but it also so real that when I look at Tina she gets in the crook of my neck and whisper: love needs love, lots of it and in return love loves you and never stops.

I kiss her cheek and we say thank you to Alice.

Then is time for Tina's little sister, Claire.

-Chrissy, you have no idea how proud I am of being here today and see you get married with the love of your life. I remember when you came home to introduce us to Bette, you were all smiles and giggles, trying to steal a kiss here or there and I knew you would be together forever so Carl, you owe me 10 dollars.

We both laugh but I can see tears in T's eyes so I kiss her neck and she giggles at me.

Finally Lisa takes her place again and says what I have been nervous about all day. Vows.

-Bette, you are the first one.

 **TINA'S POV**

"Yes, I do.

I do want you to wake me up with kisses every morning and what comes after that.

I do want you to kiss me and for your smile to light my world and then I smile and for us to be happy every day.

I do want you to get mad at me and to say sorry in that way that is only for you and I to know. For our love and passion.

I do want you to stole my wine, my food and blame our daughter.

I do want to make you smile. To make you scream my name in pleasure. To stay with you forever.

I do want to learn to love you a little bit better every day because loving you more cannot be.

I do want it all with you, what is good, bad, the past, the present and what is to come.

I do want these children that we are raising together.

Yes, I do.

Yes, I would marry you Christina Kennard. Til death do us apart and for the rest of our lives."

She has said all of this taking my hand and looking deeply at my eyes and since the second line I started crying.

-Tina, now is your time to say your vows.

 **BETTE'S POV**

"Today is the day that I say to the world how much I love you. I love your passion about everything: about your job, about art, about our daughter and your passion with me in every kiss, in ever smile and in every moment of love. I love your obsessiveness that makes you who you are and make every aspect of our life perfect. I love your loyalty to our friends. The way you love our daughter and how she is like you.

I know we have had our bad, our very bad and our great moments but after today I would make every moment perfect, every moment a happy memorie for us and our children.

You are the reason I breathe, the reason I smile every day with happiness, the reason I am who I am. I know how it is to leave without you and I know I can live without you but I don't want to.

My live is with you baby. Home is wherever your heart is and YOU are MY HOME.

Yes, I would marry you Elizabeth Maxine Porter, til death does us apart and even after that"

My hand are holding hers and I squeeze them, my vision is blurr because of my tears. This is one of the best days of my live.

-Ver beautiful vows, ladies and gentlemen we had witnessed the promises this two women had made to each other and now is time for their daughter to say her promises and give her mothers the rings.

I look at Tina confused because I was not aware of this event and by the look in her eyes neither was she. I look at my group of friends and there are the mischievous grins of Kit and Alice. I suddenly feel more love for my sister and best friend that I had never feel and I can't stop the tears in my eyes when I see Angie in front of us holding a microphone.

 **ANGIE'S POV**

I am nervous here in front of my mommies, but they are smiling at me and encour….agh, I don't know that word, they are telling me to do it so I just start talking.

-Mama B and Mama T, I told aunties that I wanted to say someting to you too so they helped me do ditchs. I know I am litte but I know that two years ago I was not happy. Going from one touse to other, seeing you just four days a week, it was not zunny and when you told me that mama T and I would go to the bit touse with te' pool I loved it. So tank you mommies for making me the happiest, almost five years old, in the world. I love you and my brother or sistah vety much.

Auntie Kit told me to kiss my mama B's belly so they would know that I love my chibling so I go in between them and kiss her belly and she up me and mama T and mama B hugs me.

-That was beautiful pumpkin pie, I love you and your mama T and this baby very much.

-Me too, you are the best thing in my live little Boo.

I hug them and then Lisa starts talking.

-That was brilliant Angelica, now I believe you have the rings for your mothers, so why don't you give them to them?

I take them from the basket and they let me on the floor. I give it to them and return to my spot where Auntie Alice grab me and hug me.

-You are the best thing that happened to me too earth daughter, you know that?

-Tes, Auntie Alice, I know.

 **NO ONE'S IN PARTICULAR POV**

Bette take away Tina's tears and her soon-to-be-wife does the same to her. She smiles at her and put the platinum ring in the ring finger of the left hand. Tina stares at it for a minute, smiling and then does the same to Bette.

-For the rights that the state of NY gives me I now pronounce you wife and wife, you can kiss each other.

Bette takes Tina's head in between her hands and smiles at her before kissing her. It was a deep kiss, tongues fighting for dominance after everyone started clapping and they separated. Angelica going to them and the photographer started taking family photos.

After half an hour of photos with the guest and family Bette takes the microphone.

-Thanks everyone for coming and witness the love I have for my wife, daughter and future child. We are grateful for all of you too and is our pleasure to invite you to a wonderful dinner.

-Let's the party started –says Tina

That's it, after 12 years of ups and downs, love and break downs, a daughter and another pregnancy Bette and Tina gets marries, now Bette and Tina are Porter-Kennard too.

 **AN: Hope you like this chapter and please review so i know that people want me to continue with the story . xoxo**


	7. Honeymoon

Tina and Bette were on an airplane to Maldives a day after their wedding.

After the ceremony they had a wonderful dinner with beautiful speeches from Kit, Tina's brother and Bette's mom. They had their first dance at Mrs. and Mrs. Porter-Kennard, the song they danced to was "Better Together," by Jack Johnson, and then they danced with Angie and with their family and friends. Alice and Tasha kept Angie for the night while the brides spent a steamy night in their suite. This morning they have breakfast with everyone, open presents and thanked everyone. Then they went to the airport with Kit and Sonny that were going to keep Angie for the next two weeks.

-I love you honey and I know is the first time that you are separated from us this long but when we came back we are going to spend a weekend with you in the waterpark, isn't that perfect?

Angie's red eyes from crying light up when Bette mention the waterpark and she immediately hugs her two mothers and wave goodbye.

 **BETTE'S POV**

Tina's head is on my shoulder, she seems exhausted and is normal, we spent last night making love until 5 in the morning and we just had three hours of sleep. I have my arm around her shoulder and I caress her hair. She sighs in contentment.

-you tired?

She looks at me with a smirk.

-Of course I am and it is your fault, you know?

-Oh yeah, I am exhausted too and I think is has to do with you Porter-Kennard.

I grin like a little girl on a candy shop. She has my middle name, finally we share middle names with our daughter and I feel like we are a complete family right now. She has the same grin and kisses me.

-Is perfect that we share middle names now, isn't it? That I can say this is Bette, my wife, instead of partner and every time having the same respond: your business partner? Idiots

I laugh and kiss her, since she said I do I can't stop kissing her but I remember we are in an airplane and I restrain myself. I look into her eyes and I know I am going to have the perfect live with the woman I have loved for the past 12 years. I suddenly feel nausea and run to the bathroom that thank god is empty, I puke everything I ate this morning and soon I feel Tina's hands caressing my head.

-Shh, shhh, it's ok, I know how it is but I brought some medicine for you to have.

I clean my mouth and grab her hand, we return to our seats and we sleep for the rest of the flight.

When I wake up we are almost there and Tina is still sleeping, her head in my chest and her hands over my belly. I grab some water and suddenly they told us to buckle ourselves because we are going to be there in fifteen minutes.

In the next one hour we go out of the plane, grab our suitcases, have something to eat, we call Kit and talk with her and Angie and then head to the taxi that would take us to our apartment. I immediately see white sands and crystal blue ocean. The taxi driver let us at our resort: Kanuhura. Tina grabs my hand and leads me to the reception where they give us the key for our room.

-You would have a big bed, TV, mini fridge, the bath and the sink is outside but you have a private part of the beach so it would be ok, you also have the pool and direct access to the beach by stairs. In the room you would find all the activities, excursions and favorite places to go in here.

-Thank you so much.

-You want our people to take your things to your room?

-Yes, please, my wife is pregnant and I don't want her to lift heavy things.

When we are walking behind the man I whisper into her ear: you know we only have bikinis and light clothes, nothing heavy.

-I know but I wanted to do something when we get there and I couldn't if we have our suitcases.

I look at her confused but after five minutes we get to a bungalow literally above the sea with white sand beach at either side of the room but before I can say anything to Tina she is picking me in "just married style" and I start laughing like crazy. If you tell me three years ago that Tina would be the one doing this I would have laughed in your face.

She laid me on the bed and get on top of me. The first thing I feel is her hips colliding with mine and her legs in between mines and then I press my lips on her lips. We kiss for five minutes until I have to take her dress off so I do it and I stop to admire her in underwear. White underwear, like yesterday, I grab her ass and squeeze it and then she found my lips again and she turn me around, take my shirt, slowly, one button as a time and kissing every nude part she found. When she had finally undress my top I take off my bottoms, all of them and I start kissing her body.

 **TINA'S POV**

In this sunny day light I can see all her features perfectly, she is above me, straddling me and her dark skin is glowing so I have to see the rest of it. I start unbuttoning her shirt and I am so mesmerized by every piece of skin that I don't hear her moans and groans but when I finish with her shirt she take care of the bottoms and suddenly she is kissing my collarbone and my neck, leaving marks. Her tongue slides at a torture speed, she licks and the bites, she kiss sometimes and she spend a lot of time in my breast.

-God T,I love you boobs, they are sooo full

I laugh at her –You have always been a boob girl, don't you?

She does the last thing I imagined she would do, she start thinking about what I said, after two minutes of her mouth not in my boobs I grab her hair

-Hey, it was a rhetoric question, is our honeymoon and you are forgetting what is your only purpose to do this weeks.

She takes to my eye level and says: and what is that said purpose Mrs. Porter-Kennard?

God I love how it sound on her lips so I kiss those lips and turn us around again: to kiss me, suck me and fuck me Mrs. Porter-Kennard.

And we start a battle for hours about kisses, lickings and sucking. And when I wake up for the nap all I see is light, I see her sleeping beside me so I go out into the private beach and I let my toes melt with the sand and the water and when the sun is almost setting I feel hands on my hips and someone turning me around.

-Hey, you woke up?

-Yeah, in time to see the sunset with my sunshine.

-Ohhh, how cheesy –I kiss her lips and embrace her, we both look at the horizon so our cheeks are pressed against each other. When it finally settles I look at her again, her brown eyes showing me all the love she has for me. I put my hands on her belly –I love you Bette, you have no idea how much I love you.

-I think I have a pretty perfect idea –her belly suddenly make a sound and I chuckle- I think our baby is tired of this romanticism and want food.

-Yeah, I think so too.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

We have been in Maldives for five days and we have been in bed and lying on the beach all the time but today, or sixth day in here we are diving. Bette's beside me, we are in wetsuits with oxygen and we are seeing all kind of creatures: tortoises, barracudas, all kind of fishes and dolphins. I even touched a dolphin. The best thing of this is that Bette has her underwater camera and she is taking pictures of me beside these animals and of the both of us. What I think it is too soon the coach told us is time to return to the boat where we would be having a tour around the isles.

In the boat Bette is talking to everyone, asking about the best places to go have dinner and about the best things to do in here and she is showing me around, so proud of being my wife that I have a huge smile all day.

After four hours of activities we arrive at out bungalow and I immediately go to the pool and grab the hotel phone, calling for late lunch.

-baby, what do you want for lunch?

-Salad and sandwich, I am very hungry

-Any cravings today?

-Um…thy have peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I would die for one of those.

I call the room service and they have PBJ sandwich so I order two for Bette plus two salads and a no-alcohol cocktail. They bring it in 20 minutes and I am the one going out of the pool, Bette is so tired and is normal, being pregnant and diving can be a risk but they assured us that there was no risk but she would be tired after it.

-Food for the pregnant lady.

-Oh, thank god –she grabs the salad and first sandwich and started eating at a fast pace. We eat in silence, a comfortable silence and tehn she looked at me- can we go to a few museums in town tomorrow? To see how is the art in here?

-Of course we can babe, and have you picked a restaurant yet?

-Yeah, almost everyone told me to go to Sala Thai, it seems to be the most popular. And we both love Thai food.

-Yaiiiii , I love Thai

I grab her by the waist and she puts her legs around my waist and kiss me, her tongue wanting entrance to my mouth so I suck her tongue and then let her enter my mouth but first she moans.

-This pregnancy is making you as horny as I was with Angie honey, don't you think?

-Yeah, totally.

I push her to the end of the pool and take off her bikini top, admiring her breasts that are bigger now that she is pregnant. Yep, we definitely make a good decision having this second child. I grab one boob in my hand and started pinching her nipple, she opens her mouth and let out a groan that is almost non audible but I hear it and immediately more wtness goes to my entrance.

She grabs my head and put it on her left boob and I am no one to complain to her cravings so I start working on them, the same rhythm with my mouth and my hand, sucking and piching until she is almost there so when I am happy enough, I kiss her hard on her mouth and start caressing her belly and then I introduce my fingers in her bottoms.

I know what sex on the pool does to Bette so I let myself enjoy her faces every time my fingers tease her clit or her entrance but finally, after five minutes of teasing I insert them on her pussy and OMG, she is so tight and wet. I just have to work my magic for ten minutes and she explode inside me, she starts shaking and holding me tigh, I kiss her on the mouth, on the cheeks…until she finally come down of the orgasm.

-Oh God T, I love you, you have no idea how much I love you.

I look at her eyes and smile- I know how much you love me, I love you too but we should go have a shower, together (wink, wink) and get ready for dinner. Are you going to make a reservation?

-Yes, get the bath ready while I call the restaurant.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

 **BETTE'S POV**

The Thai restaurant was definitely one of the best Thai food I have had and then we went to be, we didn't have sex for the first time since we arrived here, we just went to bed, called our daughter and go to sleep.

The next day, our seven day in here, we go to visit museums and the local town and we meet Male people and we have a very great day, we bought some things for Angie and the girls and then spend the rest of the evening and night on the beach, seeing the sunset, watching the stars.

Our eight day here welcome us with a storm, and ugly storm may I say.

-Sooo…what should we do inside this place, with a bed?

She smirks at me and I smile back because I know how can I tease her and enjoy it all at the same time.

-Can I take photos of you, right now, how you are?

-You mean naked, in bed?

-yeah….i want to make a photo shoot, pleaaase?

She just smiles at me and nod and I spend just a few second admiring her happy face and comparing it to the sad face I put her through all those years ago, I would never do that to her again. I would day if I ever even think of sleeping with another woman that is not her. I smile back at her and go grab my camera.

-Put on your knees on the bed and cover yourself with the sheet, I want you like this, in the morning, with no makeup and beautiful as ever.

She does as I told and I do a round of her doing funny faces and I laugh a lot, I love this, being carefree, like teenagers with no worries. But then I started imagine the photos I can take of her that would be just mines and I smirk at her.

-Oh no Porter-Kennard, I know that smirk, what are you thinking in that pretty head of yours?

-Just lay on the bed. No sheet please

She smirk at me and take off the sheet, uncovering her body, that perfect body.

I start taking photos of her swollen lips from previous kisses, of her eyes, those hazel eyes and of other parts that are only reserved for me and then she does the unexpected, she stole the camera from me.

.What do you think you are doing T?

-Taking photos of you, naked, in bed, with no makeup so lay in bed.

And we spend the day taking photos of us naked, together and alone. I love this honeymoon and I don't want it to end.

PKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKKPKKP

 **TINA'S POV**

We had just arrived to LAX and we are already missing Maldives where we had gone diving two times, on boat rides where we spotted some dolphins, visited museums and local town, meet cool people from Male, I did surfing three days and Bette settle for Paddle boarding because of her pregnant state and yesterday we spend our days taking massages and spa treatments. And of course we had done a lot of romantic dinners in the moonlight.

By the time we step out of the airport doors I see my little girl jumping excited and when she see us run to us and we hug so tight that we would probably kill her. I cry, I had missed her, a lot.

-Mommies, I missed you so much!

-I have missed you too Angie, but how was your weeks with your aunties.

-SUPER FUN! Auntie Alice and Tasha came with Auntie Kit, Sonny and I to Disney and I did a photo shoot with Auntie Shane, she promised to give the photos to you and I have played a lot in the pool and helped auntie Kit at the Planet!

-So you are a waitress now?

-Yeah, a princess waitress mommy!

-Great.

We hug her again and can't wait to return to NY and our lives, wondering what the future with the new baby would be.


	8. Pregnancy is a bitch

Bette woke up every morning with sickness, every morning she feels pain in her stomach and back. And every morning she needs a cup of coffee but she remembers that she can't have any. She is getting worried because she is almost five months pregnant and she still has morning sickness and that is not normal and that's why she and Tina are going to the doctor today.

Bette's working as one of the directors of the MOMA, Patrick is her co-worker and they have developed a good friendship. He is so considerate with her current state and he admire the hard work that she does and he even let her go for three hours to her appointment even if they are kind in the middle of a show week.

-Thank you Pat, you are welcome to have dinner at home every time! And you can invite the wife and children!

She heard a horn and she looks at her wife's car and smile, they had been married for over two months and she still can't stop smiling every time she think about the term wife. She goes in the car.

-Hi baby, how was your day at work? The third movie already eh! You are a rockstar!

-Yeah I can't believe we are in the third movie now and is looking very good, one of the actress is an ass and I can't stand her but the rest of the crew is perfect. Mike told me that after this movie we have the promotion of the last one and a lot of interviews around America –Bette looked at her worried, she is 5 month pregnant, how is she supposed to cope without her T?- Don't worry babe, I told him about you and that I would only go to the states near New York so if something happens I can be here in minutes. Your sister offered to stay with you for the week that they are going to last.

-Honey, I don't want to reprieve you from your job, you do what you have to do, don't worry.

-We are here –Tina get out of the car and opens the door for Bette, kissing her in the mouth –is not up for discussion, I already decided to do what I told you.

-Okkk.

They went to the floor where the doctor is and gives Bette's name.

-You can enter right away, she is waiting for you too.

-Hello Bette and Tina, you know how this work so, up to that place and you Tina beside her on that chair.

When they are in their places and the doctor has an image of the baby they hear the heartbeat- I still have morning sickness and a lot of hurt in my stomach and I thought that would stop at 4 months… -the doctor just nodded and looks deeply at the screen, Tina does the same and she count the baby's legs, one, two…three? Their baby has three legs?

-Eh, doctor, why does the baby have 3 legs?

-Because…there is two baby boys inside you Bette…now you hear that?…that's two different heartbeats. Two boys, congratulations and sorry I couldn't say something 3 months ago but one of them is shy and was hiding from us.

When they get out of the hospital Bette stays in the door looking at the horizon, in shock; and Tina's mind was racing 1000 thoughts per second. Finally she looked at Bette and hugged her, smiling. They are going to have two boys, two Bette's boys, with brown hair, brown eyes, tall and handsome.

-Bette, eh, Bette, is ok, is ok! We are going to be fine; we have the space and the money to take care of them.

And when Tina saw the beautiful smile across Bette's face they both knew everything would be fine.

The next week they called their L.A friends to invite them for a weekend with them because they wanted to tell them in person, they did the nursery, a light green with wooden cribs and two pairs of everything. When Bette reached the six month it was time for Tina to go do interviews and parties promoting the last movie she did. Bette decided that she could stay alone and told Kit to stay in L.A taking care of the restaurant and the Hit but Kit insisted that she would stay with her the next week.

-Angie, mama B is going to be alone with you for a week but she is pregnant and she has to take care of your brothers so you must be good and not cause a lot of problem.

-I ñon Mama T, I wuld be perfect

Tian hugged Angelica and kissed her face multiple times and then she hugged Bette. Bette kissed her, a kiss full of love and passion, a kiss that says I would miss you, that says I would let you go but I do not want to.

-I would miss you-Tina whispered –It would just be two weeks and I would be here to have our friends. Love you, so much Bette

-I love you too baby

Tina kissed her stomach and left in the taxi.

For the next week Bette felt amazing, energetic, she woke up, had a shower, woke up Angie tickling her and they both had breakfast, she take her to school walking and then went to work. She was so happy in her work, everyone take her ideas into consideration, she worked with a wonderful men that was always making her laugh and was also a good friend. At five she picked Angie and they went to the park, or to the movies, theater or the opera, they had supper at home and one day they went to the new Mexican place. Tina called every night to talk to Angie and wish them goodnight and she and Bette texted at every free time they had.

The next week Kit arrived to New York and she helped Bette with Angie and bought her a massage for pregnant woman and went with her to the

Bette's pain gets better and she decided to call her mom the same morning they were due to pick their friends from the airport.

-Bette? Is that you?

-Yeah mom, is me, how are you doing?

-Great great, having a show here in Paris, how are you? The pregnancy is going ok?

-That's why I am calling you…hm…we went to the doctors three a month ago and….she told us that we are expecting twins boys. Can you believe it mom? You are going to have two other grandchildren.

And Bette hears a sigh of contentment from the other side of the line. She was working in her relationship with her mother and they were doing a good job, they talked about all the time they lost and about the people they met and the places they went, and about art and artists and Maxine visited New York once to have more time with Angie.

-Oh how good is that Bette, two more babies. I would visit you in a few months and we would have a baby shower of something. You have any pain, have felt them kicking already?

Bette has in fact feel them kicking and Tina had tears in her eyes when she felt it too, she couldn't stop touching Bette's stomach since that moment. It was a weird feeling, having someone kicking you from inside but she didn't want to think about it, it was overwhelming.

-Yeah, I was sleeping and suddenly felt two pair of hands kicking me from inside so I woke Tina and we spent half an hour touching my belly and feeling them kicking.

-How did Angie take it?

-She was mad at first because they are boys…but now she is so happy, she wants to learn how to change diapers, give them bottles and read them books. We would see when they are here.

They finished talking and Bette and Tina went to the airport to pick Kit and Sonny, Alice and Tasha, Helena and Winnie with the kids, Shane and Carmen.

-How are we supposed to have all of them at home? I have to remind you that we now have a nursery and not a room?

-Alice and Tasha would stay in the small guest room, Winnie and Helena in the bigger one and Shane and Carmen in one of the pull out sofas, Kit and Sonny in the other one and Helena's kids in Angie's other bed.

-Wow, we really have space. Is only for two days and Angie would be soooo happy.

-Yeah, we arrived, in what terminal they are coming from?

-In terminal 3, JFK

-Perfect, c´mon, we are going to see our family again.

After half an hour of wait they saw Alice blond hair in Tasha's brown shoulder walking slowly through the doors until she locked eyes with Tina and with Bette's growing stomach. She ran and collided with Tina's body and filled her with kisses.

-It's getting harder and harder to be away from you, it has been 3 months already and YOU, YOU ARE HUGE! You sure you are almost seven months? It feels like 9 already!

-Yeah, baby sis, you are huge.

-Well, thank you all, we can take six people in our new car, Alice, Tasha, Shane Carmen, Kit and Sonny and we rented one for Helena and Winnie and the kids, because you know New York.

They avoided the confused glares of their friends when they heard they had a van.

-Are you going to have four more kids?

-No…but I loved this car and felt like it was familiar and better when you came to visit.

When they were driving for ten minutes Bette felt a hard pain in the middle of her stomach and she feel water in her panties but when she looked at her pants she saw all red. She grabbed Tina's left arm and started hyperventilating, Tina looked at her with worry and started crying at seeing the blood. This can't be happening.

-bette, what is happening? What are you feeling baby?

-Pain, hard pain and blood, Tina, blood, that's…no….there's shouldn't be blood T

Tina make a b line and went to the nearest hospital, all of their friends and family in the back of the car were scared, frightened. When they were there Tina started running to the reception while Sonny took Bette in her arms. She was crying and whispering some pleadings.

Tina arrived with a wheelchair and they put Bette there –You can enter the doctor now baby, everything would be ok, you would see.

But Bette's was not in this world, she was years and years ago, in the day that she entered a dark OYNB room and found the worst words in the world, "your wife had a miscarriage" and the only think she was capable to hear was a You are a failure, you are a failure, you can't do anything to help her and now she was feeling the same thing, that she is no more than a failure, that she can't make her babies to stay there. She didn't hear anything until the doctor entered the room.

-Don't worry ladies, we are going to do a sonogram and see if the babies are ok, this is normal in multiple pregnancies. Your tests are normal Miss Porter-Kennard

Bette just breathes and tried not to cry, she realized that Tina was holding her hand and Kit was touching her shoulders. She was having fun with her friends, why was this happening?

-Ok Bette, both babies look fine but one of them is pressuring the other so I just want you to move your legs for ten minutes and we would see if the baby moves his feet so he can stop pressuring his twin.

Bette did as the doctor told but after fifteen minutes they were in the same posture.

-Ok, that makes the situation more difficult but still is nothing to worry, go home, lay in the sofa or in bed and continue with your shower. For the next 2 months until the babies arrive you would lay down and drink a lot of water, move your legs and came see me in three weeks.

After reassuring them again that if she do as the doctor told everything would be fine they went home and started the baby shower, Helena, Winnie and the kids that stayed in the house decorated it with a blue poster and balloons and put all the presents in one table and ordered some Chinese. Bette started crying and hugged Helena, Tina smiled and laughed at remembering that not so long ago they would not be hugging like that.

-Mama B, mama B, are you ok?

-Yeah baby girl, me and your brothers are ok, but I have to stay in bed for two months to make them feel ok.

Bette lay in the big sofa with Tina at her feet, massaging them, the rest of their friends were on sofas, chairs and on the floor. They played games, talked about parenthood and anecdotes of Angie and Helena's kids. Kit started crying when Angie talked about a guy that she liked and Tina laugh when Bette forbade her to go out on dates until she was 30.

-TIME FOR PRESENTS!

Alice was bored and she wanted presents so she went to the hall and give them a new twin baby carriage in green and yellow. Kit gave them a new set of baby things, bottles, onesies, toys and bibs. Helena and Winnie gave them a play park for twins and toys. Shane more clothes for them and offered to do the first photos of the babies.

-Thank you guys so much for all your presents, you really helped us because having two of them was not in our plan but we are all so happy, right Angie?

-Yeah yeah yeah, I want to help you with my bothres

-Is brothers Angie

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

One month and a half later, at eight months exactly Bette gave birth to twin boys, Lucas and Michael Porter Kennard.

For their mothers the greatest gift in the world beside Angie, a miracle, the handsome boys in the whole world.

For their sister, they were ugly and too small but she wanted to play with them nevertheless.

For their aunts and uncles, more members to their growing family.

The Porter-Kennard were five already and growing.

 **AN: sorry for the delay on posting but i am on holidays and i have no wifi, i would try to post soon. Hope you like this one.**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER

Hi guys, i know i am too late on posting but the truth is thta i have no more ideas for this story, can you suggest something? I want two more chapters and i would finish this.

I hope you can help me and we can create a good story.

XoXo Izzy


	10. First years

Bette and Tina were sleeping after going to bed at 2 a.m. Having six months old twins, a six years old daughter, a house and jobs was not a good combination. Bette has just returned to work after five months of maternity leave and now the twins were in daycare in the mornings. Tina was on leave for two months also that finished three months ago.

Today had been chaotic because Angie got sick at school so Bette had to leave early and pick her, take her to the hospital where they told her she has the stomach flu so she needed at least three days off and a lot of water and medicine. By the time they left the hospital Tina had leave job earlier too and picked the twins that were especially moody because they were getting new teeth. Angie had been sick on Bette twice and had been crying to sleep until 1 a.m that was the time that the twins choose to wake up and cry.

At five in the morning Bette woke up to the sound of crying from the room beside her, the twin's bedroom. She was going there when Tina's arms wrapped around her waist and take her to bed again, kissing her hard on the mouth.

-Babe, I have to go take care of the twins, is time for a feed –Tina kissed Bette ribs and stomach and Bette giggle- Babe, our boys wants us

-Hmmm…I'll go with you

Before they can open the door of the twin's bedroom they heard their daughter's voice calling them so they looked at each other and decided that Tina was needed in Angie's room because their daughter always says that Tina is the one that always can calm her and the twins are breast feeding so they need Bette.

Bette enters the boys' room and found Lucas up on his crib, grabbing the bars and crying for someone to pay attention to him. Michael was still sleeping but Bette knows that he would wake up soon. She goes to Lucas crib and grabs him, hugging her little boy.

-Hi, baby boy, are you hungry? –Bette found her answer when Lucas grabs her boob and try to found the nipple. She chuckle and sit down on the chair getting in the pleasure of feeding her son- Yeah, you are definitely hungry. Let something for your brother.

Three minutes later Tina enters the room with a sleepy Angie on her shoulder, she leant into the doorframe and smiled at her wife that was humming at Lucas while he fed. When Michael started making noises Bette looks in T's direction and smiles.

-You are going to take her to our bed, right?

-Yeah, if you don't mind.

-No I don't, go and take her, I would take care of the boys, Lucas is almost sleeping anyway.

When Lucas get away from her nipple Bette left him on his crib and tucked him, kissing his forehead. Michael starts crying and Bette knows in a moment why.

-Ohhh hi Mike, how are you today? –She takes him on her arms and hug him and she also smells his diaper –You need a change, c´mon.

She changes his diaper and then gives him some milk but he get away soon and stay awake, looking at her with his big brown eyes, matching her eyes. She needs him to sleep for at least two more hours so she hums a song to him and he at first keeps his eyes open, stunned by his mother voice but then, at the slow song, his eyes starts to close, slowly and he yawn and his grip on his mother pajama shirt lose forth.

-Ok, Michael, now to sleep that is super early.

So Bette return to her room but stop in her track at the sight that she has in front of her: Tina has Angie against her chest and is touching her curls softly, trying to make her sleep and when she looks at them she discover the similarities between the two of them. Angie's eyes are the same hazel color as Tina's and her lips are the same also.

She walks slowly, trying to not disturb her daughter and get into bed in the other side of Angelica that looks at her and smile.

-I'm poorly mommy

-I know sweety but moms cuddle would make you all better, like they always do when I am poorly.

-Can you sing me a song?

-Of course baby girl

Tina pass Angie to her so Bette can put her mouth to Angie's ear and she grabs her mother's pajama shirt the same way her brother had done before. Bette, in that moment found the perfect song to sing her daughter, the first child that she held in her arms.

 _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I'll be forever thankful baby_

 _You're the one who held me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through through it all_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

 _Ooh, baby_

 _You gave me wings and made me fly_

 _You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

 _You said no star was out of reach_

 _You stood by me and I stood tall_

 _I had your love, I had it all_

 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

 _Maybe I don't know that much_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I was blessed because I was loved by you_

 _You were always there for me_

 _The tender wind that carried me_

 _A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

 _You've been my inspiration_

 _Through the lies you were the truth_

 _My world is a better place because of you_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

By the middle of the song Angie had lose her grip on Bette's shirt and now she was fully sleep so Bette put her in the middle of the bed, and together, in sync, both mothers kiss their daughter's forehead.

-I truly believe in that song, you know? And not only was I singing it for Angie, I was singing it to you too because is true that everything I am today is because of your love for me. Your love, Angie's love, the twins love.

And suddenly Bette start to cry so Tina wraps her arms around her and kiss her on her lips and both think the same thing with this kiss, the first kids that they shared in the SheBar Bette started crying and Tina kissed her to calm her. After she is better they go to sleep with their arms around their daughter.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Bette left work at four like always and went walking to Angie's school. Her daughter was in piano classes and she stay listening to her for a few minutes until the teacher told her that her mom was here and that was the moment when she left the chair and run to her, wrapping her arms around Bette's legs.

-Mamma B, mama b, I know a new song and we learned how to read new letters today. I want to saw you later, peeeease!

Bette pick her daughter in her arms and hug her –That's awesome pumpkin, you would read with mama T and I later. Say bye bye to Ms Rogers.

-Bye bye Ms Rogers, see you Monday

-Bye Angie, have a nice weekend

Bette put her daughter on the floor and took her hand while they walk through the street to her sons' daycare. When she gets there the receptionist say hi and let them enter the classroom where the remaining babies are sleeping or listening to music. Angie loved to listen to the music so when she enters the class she sits with the one and two years old.

-Hey Lucas! Mike! Look who is there…is that mama B?

The teacher signal to where Bette is and the twins look at her with smiles but soon Bette smile open big because Lucas, wanting his momma more than his brother, put himself in all four and then give impulse with his little arms and stay on his feet, alone. Bette starts crying when she sees this but she open her arms big for him. Lucas take some brave steps before he fall to the floor but he doesn't care, he want his mama B so he do three more steps and soon he is in his mother arms, receiving kisses and hugs for no reason according to him but he was very happy with it.

Bette put him on her right hip and go take Michael in her left hip filing him with kisses and hugs too. He had not walked, but he was her little boy nevertheless.

-You will see when we go home and tell this to Mom Lucas.

When they get home Tina was not there yet so Bette put the boys in their carpet that was in the middle of the living room so she can see them from the kitchen and told Angelica to do was she pleased until it was time to set the table. When Bette was finishing the fried chicken and noddles Tina enters the house and Lucas, remembering the way his other mom reacted, did the same as before, get up and walk to her mother who wraps him in her arms and cry.

-BETTE, BETTE, DID YOU SEE THAT?!

-Emm…yeah…he did that a few hours ago when I picked them from daycare.

-Yeah mommy, he walked and fall but he got up and…and walked again.

The rest of the afternoon was bery quiet except for the sounds of the babies. Tina was looking at her plate like she can break it with her eyes and Bette couldn't stop looking at her and trying to know what she was thinking. When they bathed the twins and Angie an put them to bed after reading with their daughter Bette give Tina a glass of wine.

-You need it

-You don't know what I need, I don't want alcohol.

-T, why are you mad at me?

Tina sighed and get up, she made a few walks up and down the living room until she was less nervous: I don't know, I think I am mad because I wasn't there when he first walked.

Bette suddenly was angry too: You know I was not there when Angie started walking, right? I was not there for her first words either, T.

-Oh, yeah, crap I am sorry, I was an ass back then.

Bette started remembering…

" _It was the month after Angie's first birthday and Bette was still feeling lonely and angry. Very angry. Every time she closed her eyes she found pictures of Tina: Tina in a white shirt and jeans in her old office, sharing their first kiss. Tina crying and telling her that she was in love with her and that she broke up with her boyfriend. Tina when they were on their first date. Tina's naked body the first time they made love and how scared she was. Tina's smile when she told Bette she was pregnant. Tina giving birth to Angie…_

 _She also missed having her daughter with her all the time. She missed getting her daughter to bed, changing her diaper or reading a story to her._

 _Tina took everything from her. And that Henry bastard has all that she wants. He has_ _ **her**_ _daughter and_ _ **her**_ _wife. She is also scared because legally she is nothing to Angelica, not yet._

 _But today is her weekend with her daughter and she wants to enjoy it. She hears the door open and found Angelica WALKING to her. ANGELICA IS WALKING! She said internally._

 _-TINA, COME HERE, ANGIE IS WALKING!_

 _Bette pick her daughter up and kiss all her face, the little girl giggle and kiss her making a Muak sound._

 _-I know, she did it yesterday at home. She is a big girl now, aren't you Angie?_

 _And that was when all the color left Bette's face. She put Angie on the floor and went to the bathroom because she didn't want Tina to see her crying. She is unaware of Tina leaning against the door, crying too because she wanted to share the first walk of Angelica with Bette but she still has those hard feelings inside her._

 _-I'm going now Bette, I am sorry you were not there but we are not together anymore so…_

 _And when Bette gets out a minute later she hugs her little daughter and run with her all around the house. She is going to enjoy Angelica and not focus on the first steps; she is going to be there for every other step she takes in life"_

-You have to be there for every other step, for every first word and for every first smile. Now we are together and we experience our sons together.

-Yeah I am sorry; I have no right to be angry. I would be there for Michael's first steps.

And she was, two days later Michael was tired of crawling behind his walker brother so he stan up on his feet and make the first steps toward Tina and Bette that were lazing on the sofa. Tina spun him around and kissed his face multiple times.

-You did it my boy! We are so proud of you!

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

-Ok guys, your uniform into the laundry, your shoes to the entrance and your socks into your feet. You can play until supper time.

-MAMA B! PLAY WII WITH US!

Bette smiled and nodded at her four years old son. She can't believe that her sons were already four and on preschool and that Angie was nine and a very beautiful girl. The twins said their first words at 14 months and they were talking without stop since they were 26 months old. They are very active and competitive boys. Angelica, on the contrary, is calmer and less competitive.

Bette remember their first word so clearly in her mind:

 _"_ _Tina was making the children breakfast and Bette was getting them ready. She picked the dress for Angie and let her dress by herself, at almost six she was good at that. She went to the boys room and hear them babbling in baby language so she smiled at them and started changed Michael diaper. Then Lucas. She put them on the floor while she choose in what to dress them._

 _She liked Lucas in shirts and jeans and Michael in polo shirts and jeans. Lucas doesn't like shoes and Michael love converse. She picked a red shirt and jeans for Lucas with black shocks and a red polo for Michael with jeans and black converse._

 _She took them in her arms because even if they liked to run and walk all the time, at this time in the morning they preferred to stay in their mother's arms. She took them in both her arms and took them to the kitchen where Angie was setting the table and she put them in their high chairs._

 _Tina kissed Bette on the mouth with the usual protest from Angie and then kissed the forehead of the 14 months old twins._

 _-You want some food my boys? EH, say food!Food!_

 _-Michael, say mama, mama B!_

 _-No, say mama T, mama T!_

 _-Angie! Say Angie!_

 _-Lucas, what about you? Say mama B!_

 _-No Lucas, say mamaT!_

 _Both twins looked at each other's and said NO! at the same time. Both mothers looked at each other also and burst out laughing at the fun situation but then they stayed in shock because they had said their first words. A funny and perfect day to remember the first words"_

Bette went to the living room after changing clothes and play wii with them. They started with wii sport playing tennis and they did some bowling but soon Angie was bored and wanted to play Mario Party. They also did that and by the time they finished it was seven p.m.

-Angelica, did your mother say something about being late tonight?

-No, she said she would be at her usual hour, before dinner.

Bette started to panic. She dialed her wife's phone but went straight to voicemail. She tried again but has the same answer. So she called work.

-Hi?

-John? I am Bette Porter-Kennard, Tina's wife and I am searching for her, she is not home yet and she should have been here forty minutes ago.

-Yeah, she left work over an hour ago. She should be there.

The phone started ringing so Bette hung up the mobile and pick up the other one that her daughter was offering her. She knew this call was bad, she knew it. Tina was not okay, she could feel it.

-Yeah?

-Mrs. Porter-Kennard?

-Yeah, is me.

-I am calling from the New York Hospital Center, your wife has been in a car accident, a drunk man forgot a red light and crashed against her, she is in surgery right now, you are her first in kin so…

Bette felt tears falling into the floor from her eyes, she has to grab the counter because she feels like she is going to collapse. She know she must me as white as a light and she knows that she has lost her ability to speak.

Angie saw her and get worried: Mama B, are you ok?

-Mrs. Porter-Kennard, are you still there?

-Hmm, I-i-I there soon

She hung up the phone and crashed into the kitchen wall, crying so hard that she scared her children. Angelica hugged her brothers to protect them, to assure them everything would be ok. When they were better and went to watch TV Angie went to her mother and hugged her. She knew something bad happened but she needed to calm her mother, like they always do with her when she has a tantrum or a bad day.

Bette mind right know was suffering, her heart was suffering too and all her body feels like she has been in Tina's car with her. She couldn't lose her T, not again, not after everything they went through.

-What's wrong Mama B? Is Mama T ok?

-A-An-NO –she couldn't speak correctly –She…she w-was in ca-car accident Angie, she is in the hospital.

-We need to go see her, come one Mama B.

-You are going to stay with Nana Peggy, you can't be there if…if…something…no, you can't be.

-K', you would tell me?

-What?

-If mom gets worse or she…she die?

-ANGIE, you are just nine, how can you think about dying?

-The grandma of my friend Lexie died a few days ago and my friend Hugo has no father, he died in the military.

Bette just hugged her daughter; she would not let her feel what it was to be without one of her mother. She was going to bring Tina back. She doesn't want to live without her.

 **AN: i HAVE MY INSPIRATION BACK! HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS!**


	11. Bringing you back part1

Bette runs through the open doors of the hospital and into the reception desk. A nurse was chewing on her bubble gum and looking very distracted so Bette slammed the desk and looked at her like she could kill her.

-My wife, Tina Porter-Kennard, she was in a car accident a few hours ago.

The nurse typed on her laptop and stayed calm but Bette couldn't, she paced the floor for a couple of minutes until the nurse stared at her: she is in surgery; she has a bad concussion and a lot of broken bones. Go to the waiting room two, a doctor would see you when they finish the surgery.

Bette goes to the waiting room and now she can understand why people in here always seems so stressed, her wife was in a car accident, she could die and every memory started passing in Bette's mind.

 _"_ _-Excuse me Bette, this is my girlfriend Tina Kennard she works at Alphaville –Eric said smiling at me and then say my name –this is Bette Porter._

 _I shake her hand but get lost in her beautiful hazel eyes and while his boyfriend is talking I continue looking at her and smiling, she is one of a beauty; I would fuck her right here right now. I can't wait to get rid of Henry so I can show Tina the gallery._

 _-Tina is from Christina right?_

 _-Yep, my mom had something with the Cs, kind of an obsession._

 _And when she giggled I found myself giggling too and realize that I want to know this woman, and maybe date her and kiss her and do everything with her. "_

 _"_ _-Oh, you lost your earring –I pick the earring and put it on the palm of her hand, she smiles at me and I get lost in that smile again, she is so beautiful and so positive about everything, I want her in my life and Bette Porter always had what she wants."_

 _"_ _White shirt. Blue jeans. No earrings. Curly blonde hair. Black heels. Beautiful eyes. Sexy collarbone._

 _I want to kiss her. So I stop her form picking the earring and when her face is inches form mine I kiss her, I am the only one moving my lips but she didn't pulls back. I give her the earring and my card after that and she just left, smiling and blushing._

 _The game just started"_

 _"_ _After a month of texting and calling each other and have friendly dates she came to my house and kissed me._

 _-I broke up with Henry last week; I am so into you, your eyes, your smile, your body, your intelligence, your silly comments and your friends. I want you and I want to be with you._

 _And my smile was the biggest smile I have had in all my life._

 _-I am the happiest girl alive right now and I promise you would be the happiest girl in the planet"_

 _"_ _After three months of being together she is naked in my bed for the first time, I am top and she is bottom, she is nervous but her eyes are darker than normal because of passion and nervousness. She looks beautiful and I told her again._

 _-I am the happiest girl alive right now and I promise you would be the happiest girl in the planet, I love you._

 _-I love you too"_

She cry, she is crying on the floor because she broke that promise when she cheated on her, when she let herself get lost in other woman curls and smells. Even before that she was not the happiest girl, but she was happy.

Before she can continue reviving their moments a doctor asked for Bette Porter Kennard.

-ME! IS ME!

She runs to the doctor and tried to find answers in his face but he has a poker face so she became more anxious than in the past two hours.

-Your wife is stable but I have some kind of bad news….-before Bette can say anything he put a hand on her shoulder –she is in a coma and I am afraid she would be for at least a week, her brain suffered a lot of damage so it needs rest.

-O…ok, but would she be ok after that? When she woke up?

-If she wake up she should be fine but we can't assure you anything.

-She would wake up.

But after two weeks Tina is still in coma and Bette and their children had been in the hospital every day, talking with her and watching movies. She never loses hope. Today they are talking about the boys' day in school and about Angie's piano recital in a week when Bette feel Tina's hand move, touching her own hand.

-T! T! –Bette presses the help button and touches Tina's face while she opens her eyes –T, are you ok?

-Bette? What happened? Why aren't you working?

Bette smiled at her and kissed her lips but before she can answer her the nurses enter the room: she woke up just now, she is talking.

-Hello Miss Porter-Kennard

-Er…we are not legally married ma'am, is just Kennard I am afraid.

Bette looks at her wife confused, what is she talking about? Angelica sat on her mother bed and the twins in Bette lap and while answering the nurses questions she looks confused at Bette.

-Bette, who are these people? Why am I in the hospital? Why are those kids exactly like you?

Bette opens her eyes big and look at Angelica that with nine years old she can understand a lot of things and watching her features Bette knows that her pumpkin knows her mother don't remember them. Tears started to form in Angie's eyes so Bette let the twins on the floor playing with their cars and hug Angie, kissing her forehead.

-Why don't you go with the nurses and your brothers to the waiting room and play with them or draw something?

She just nodded and kissed her mother's cheek but before leaving the room she blow a kiss to Tina. Bette smiles at her and close the door, one of the nurses still in the room.

-Bette? Can you explain?

-Miss Kennard, what is the last thing you can remember? –Tina is focusing on her last memory but everything is flowing in her head and when she remembers she start crying- Miss, you have to tell me, even if is hard.

-Losing my son, being in Bette's arms crying while losing our son.

Bette just gasp and let some tears run down her face, she can't believe that's the last memory of Tina, in her mind Bette did not cheated, she was not with Henry or Bette with Jodie and the worst part is that she thinks that she doesn't remember Angelica or the twins birth.

-What is happening?

-How many years she has lose Bette?

-10 and a half

-WHAT?! I WHAT?

-Shh, Miss Kennard, I need to talk with your partner, excuse us a moment.

At the other side of the room, in the hall, Bette has a break down and five minutes later the nurse is hugging her. Bette composes herself.

-Sorry, is just that in ten years happened a lot and I don't know how I am going to tell her.

-Doctors always say to let the patient remember from herself and that the only thing you have to do is show her things about her past that could maybe make her remember.

At hearing these words Bette was thinking how she can make Tina remembers and she knew how she can make her remember Candance and Henry even if those are the worst part of her life she has to do it.

-Ok, can I start now? Explaining things to her?

-Yes, just…one thing a time please.

-Ok, I need to see my kids and do some phone calls.

Bette goes to the waiting room and her kids run to her and while playing and drawing with them for fifteen minutes she does the phone calls.

First Peggy

-Hi Bette, any news?

-Yeah Peggy, a lot actually: Tina woke up but her memory is in 2005-2006 so she doesn't remember our kids or our wedding or Helena or Tasha or Jenny's death...Are you in New York?

-Yeah, I am here and I can stay with the kids, I am ten minutes away.

-Thank Peggy

While waiting for Peggy she calls Kit and tells her everything.

-Oh baby sis, what can I do for you?

-Can you come here with Alice so she can have familiar faces when she hates me tomorrow?

-Why would she hate you tomorrow?

-Kit, the next think she has to remember is me cheating. I am going to show her the wedding bands she threw to my face, a photo of Candance if I found one and the photo of the Provocations exhibition.

-Ok, talk with Peggy, ask her if we can go in her private yet this evening and we would be there by night sis.

-Oh, thanks, I would text you her answer.

-Love you Bette and please be calm.

-Yeah, love you too

-BETTE!

-Peggy, hey, can I ask you a favor?

-Of course and I am going to say yes. I know what you want and casually my yet is in L.A because Helena flew there last week from Maldives.

-How do you..?

-Oh well, you need company and Tina needs to see familiar faces so I suppose you want Alice to fly here, right?

-Yeah, with Kit

She thanked her again, hug and kiss her children and Peggy and goes to Tina's room. She has her eyes closed but Bette knows that she is not sleeping because she looks so uncomfortable.

-T?

-Nurse told me you would explain everything to me but she told me that we just got back together five years ago?

-Erm…yeah

-Explain, please, because I can't imagine left you so I suppose you were the one leaving me…

-Actually you did, twice, but the first time with a good reason, it was my fault. After we lose our son you shut yourself out and felt into a depression and I just was broken and saw myself as a failure so when this woman seduced me and kissed me I let myself do it because I wanted to feel and to be in power and yes, I fucked her, for two weeks.

Tina's face is one of disbelieve and has tears in her eyes.

-You actually…? Fuck Bette! But I still don't remember a thing.

-Ok, Provocations, Candace and throwing wedding bands across the room tell you something?

-Provocations, that was the show you were doing at CAC but…no…the rest don't.

Bette spend half an hour explaining to her every day from the loss of their son to the day she fucked Candace and when Tina see a photo that Bette found in her laptop from provocations where she is there with that blue dress and Candance is there also Bette focus on Tina's expressions, her eyes open and her lips turn into a thin line.

She is remembering.

-She was touching your necklace and looking at your tits and you were biting your lips and OH GOD, I was pregnant, I was going to tell you the next day.

-yeah, you never told me, I found out when you were five months pregnant but that's another story for another time now I want you to tell me how you feel.

Tina stay silent, deep in thoughts because she is now remembering Bette's distant voice when they talked over the phone when she was at Dinah Shore, their fight when she told her that Candance was working with her, the way she didn't kiss her or hug her for three weeks, the feeling of guilt when she inseminated herself without Bette knowledge and the anger, sadness and betrayal.

-I am angry, I am very sad and I feel betrayed, I…I can't believe this…you…can you go? I would call you when I need to see you.

-Ok, Alice and Kit would be here in a few hours and they would answer any questions you have. I love you T

-Yeah, I love you too.

Four hours later Alice was calling her and told her that she has hugged Tina while she cried and that she felt asleep before they could talk more so Bette told them to came home with her and her kids and go there at night.

For three days Tina didn't called her but one morning, while she was finishing work she received a call from Tina.

-Hey T!

-Bette, who is Helena Peabody and why I think I had sex with her?

-Because you did, I would explain to you but…how did you remembered?

-Well, Alice told me about my period living with her and then someone called her and she said "Hey Peabody" and her image between my legs came to me and I am so confused but I don't want her to explain, I want you to tell me.

-Ok, I am at work but in an hour I would be there explaining to you, I have to ask you something…

-Don't worry, I am not mad at you anymore because Alice told me to believe in you, that a lot of good things happened after our break up and that now we are way better. Is that true?

-Yeah, well, two bad things happened but that makes us stronger.

She finished her work as soon as possible and 45 minutes after Tina's call she was at the hospital with Tina. She was watching TV and smiling and she has her hands over her stomach. Bette smiled because she knows that she is thinking about when she was pregnant.

-Hey Tina!

-Bette!

Tina opens her arms and waved at Bette to hug her so Bette do it and smell at her hair.

-I missed you, they miss you.

-Who?

-Our kids, I know you don't remember them but they want to come see you this evening with the girls: Shane is here and also Helena.

-Wait, what? You are friends with my ex-girlfriend?

-Uh…yeah, kind of, is a long story.

-Ok, they can see me and I want you to tell me the story.

-Well, for months you were depressed and angry, of course but after five months we tried to be friends, you came live with me and suddenly the Peabody Foundation gave you lots of money and they wanted to do an interview and I was a jackass.

Tina focused on her memory, she felt exhausted, she has been having a lot of memories back and that make her tired. But she remembered.

-You were mad because they didn't give you money, right?

Bette smile was the biggest that she has ever seen: Yes, right and there I found about…

-About the baby.

-Yeah, you started flirting with Helena and fucking her, you moved out of the house again and rented your own apartment and I hated her a lot because she made my life at the CAC impossible. But you are stubborn and you continued with her, I felt like I deserved it because I was a bad person but then you became a bitch, really.

Tina tell her to stop because suddenly a lot of angry phone conversations with Bette, Tina fucking with Helena, meeting Helena's ex-wife, Helena's kids, feeling all the hormones of her pregnancy and how in love she was with Bette even after everything.

-I told you to have an open relationship with you?

-Yeah baby, very well, you told me that when they were giving you an awrd and I have to left because…because

Bette tears came to her eyes

-Your father died.

-Yeah…but that was a long time ago…at least for me and he was a bad man. Now I think we have to stop here, you have to meet with the girls and our kids and other day we would talk about Angie's birth.


	12. Bringing you back part2

It has been a month since Tina remembered her relationship with Helena and in that time she has bonded with our kids again, playing board games with them or helping them with homework. They released her from hospital two weeks ago and came home with us, she is getting back to herself because of our kids, they bright her day even if she doesn't remember them.

Until today.

Angie had to do a family tree for school with photos and she asked Tina to help her and my blonde wife accepted without a doubt. She sits down with Angie on the floor of the living room and they put everything they need to make the family tree, including old family photos.

-MAMA B! Did you bring the photos of the day I was born?

-Yeah Angel, you have them in front of you, the ones on the right side.

Angie grabs them and passes them to her blonde mother. Tina looks at the first photo that is one of Angie and I when she had just hours. I have a bright smile on my face and tears on my eyes. Tine smiles and gives that photo to Angelica. The second one is a photo of Angie's face as a baby like the third and fourth photo.

-Angie, you can put this in the cover of your project, this is a photo of you as a baby.

My daughter smiles at her and hug her, thanking her for the brilliant idea. Tina refocus on the next photograph and before I can't do anything she let them fall from her hands and a blank expression come to her face.

She has had a few of this in the past week, remembering smells or sounds but I know she is remembering something. I pick up the photo and smile: is the one I took when Angie was first put into Tina's arms, the last one still was very pale and with bags under her eyes but she was smiling brightly.

-Oh bed…I remember the birth. The pain, the ambulance, you cutting the cord –my wife smiles at me and looks at Angelica, sitting her on her lap and wrapping her tiny body with her arms – I remember you baby, I remember.

Tina stars sobbing so I go there and hug them both. I have to try this, I am going to give her another photo.

-Tina, these next memories are going to be painful for the both of us but…you have to see this –I pick up the photo I took of Henry and Tina while I was following her around, they are kissing by the pier. Tina's eyes open big and she gets that blank expression again. This time it last longer, Angie is scared so I put her on my lap and kiss her forehead –T?

Tina grabs my arm and hugs me –I am sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I hurt you…

-Listen to me baby, yes, is true that you hurt me but you were still hurting too, about my betrayal, is all over now.

-I can remember everything Bette, everything: Angie's birth, Henry, you running away with her, Jodie, Brenda, She Bar, the pink ride and us, us everywhere, our wedding, our honeymoon and Oh god, my baby boys.

Tina run to the boys' rooms and return five minutes later with them following her.

-Mama T remembers mama, she remembers.

-Yeah, and we are going to Angelo's to celebrate this, ok?

-Yeaaaaaah!

All the kids start dancing and Tina sits down on my lap: she looks at my eyes, smiles and lean to kiss me, I wrap her lips in mine and put my hand on her waist while hers come to my neck. We kiss, a kiss that starts slowly and then intensified until we have to separate to breath.

-I had missed you baby –I starts crying and she just kiss me, a kiss that relax me.

-You brought me back baby, you are my savior, my happy ending.

-I would always bring you back baby, I don't want to live without you anymore.

 **AN: I'm sorry if this chapter is too short but I personally think is perfect. I don't have any more ideas for this story so if you want to see something in particular just tell me and I would do it, if not, I would finish this here.**


End file.
